For the First Time
by Bedazzlement
Summary: A story about Austin Tucker and Payson Keeler's lives, careers,relationship after the 2016 Olympics. Payson/Austin.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Make It Or Break It, and I am however a fan of the show.

Chapter One

The 2016 Olympics wasn't her dream. No, Payson Keeler was already a Olympic gold medalist. Winning in London, just sparked Payson's determination to pull out one more try .So many people had told Payson she couldn't do it; but yet Payson couldn't help but smile bigger each time she went up to podium to receive her medals. Yes, the 2016 Olympics wasn't her dream, but her fantasy that she was living.

Payson opened the door to her hotel room, each one of her six medals jingled as she walked in. She took off she each medal inspecting each medal for any damages, before placing them down on the end table.

'This isn't a dream.' Payson kept thinking to herself in her head; as her fingers carefully traced the outline of her All-Around gold medal. This was real. The medals she had won would not be gone in the morning, and she would not wake up in her bed back in Boulder. But it was hard to believe, that everything that had happened wasn't a dream. The 2012 Olympics she had dreamed about since she was little; imagined every little detail: what the arena would like, the color of her leotard, down to what the chalk bucket would look like.. The 2016 Olympics had been distant fantasy in the back of her head.

But yet, she was here, living the fantasy that she could never imagine like her past Olympics. As a teenager Payson tried to imagine what her second Olympics would like at. Each time she tried her reasonable side took over, telling her to get through her first Olympics.

Payson's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden loud knocking on the door, she sighed as she went to open the door.

There stood Austin Tucker with signature smirk, dress for a party with his six medals on his necks, and beer in hand. "I decided to bring the party to you instead of dragging you to it."

Payson smiled, as Austin walked into her room. "Austin you didn't have to do that."

As the years had passed Austin and Payson had became good friends. They became closer each time one of their fellow team mates from the Rock retired, until they were the last original Rock Rebels left.

"Well to be honest I am avoiding get wasted, it's absolutely horrible to be hung over and flying." He said as he place the beer on the table.

"Austin, after all the years I've known you, do you still have to put the bad boy act on?" Payson asked as she closed the door.

Austin smirked. "How do you know it's an act Keeler?"

"Austin, really." The blonde began. " You run your own charity, a non-profit organization, and you only take girl home if you known her for four months, and you told me that yourself."

Austin opened the popped open the beers. "You just think you have me all figure out, don't you?" He asked as he handed Payson her beer, and sat down on the bed.  
>"I would like to think that I know a little bit about a teammate of how many years?" Payson paused, sitting down next to Austin.<br>"Five years," Austin answered for her, as she took a sip of her beer.

"That's right," Payson sighed. "It's hard to think that I am not going to ever compete again, that I am done, finished, retired."  
>Austin nodded. "Five years of being team mates coming to a end."<br>"I know that last of the original Rock Rebels to retire." Payson said.  
>Austin took a long sip of his drink. "I can't say I am surprise, I figured you go for a third."<br>Payson shook her head. "No, I couldn't even begin to imagine going four more years."  
>"I could easily." Austin said surprisingly. "If I my body could take do elite gymnastics for the rest of my life, I would. But, my shoulder has a different opinion."<br>"Hey, you're talking to the girl who broke her back, one Olympics for me was pushing it."  
>Austin shrugged his shoulders. "True, you got me there."<br>The two team mates enjoyed the silence of each other's company as they drank their drink, until Austin spoke up."So what are you going to do know Payson?"  
>"I don't know." Payson began. "I haven't really thought about it, I've had been avoiding thinking about retirement since I got back into gymnastics." Austin nodded. "What are you doing Austin, living up to your false bad boy reputation?"<br>"It's not false."  
>"It is."<br>"Is not."  
>"Haven't we been over this already?" Payson asked, as Austin nodded his head. "That's what I thought." She paused. "So what is the Great Austin Tucker going to do after retirement."<br>"First it is the Great Incredibly Handsome Austin Tucker."  
>"Really, Austin?" Payson eyebrow raised.<br>"Yes." He said. "Secondly, I bought a gym."  
>Payson's mouth dropped. "You bought a gym? You Austin Tucker are going to coach?"<p>

"Yes," he said after taking a sip of beer. "And I haven't even told you the best part yet, Keeler."

"Oh," Payson began. "I can't wait for this."

"I bought the Rock, and I want you to coach with me."

Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction, so please keep that in mind if you review. Any reviews are welcome. Thank you for reading, and please check for when I update if you like this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Make It Or Break It, I am fan of the show though.

Chapter Two

It had only taken a second for Payson to answer Austin, but it took about three months for the Rock to be ready for them. During those three months Payson was wondering if she was doing the right thing. Was it right for her to coach? Payson had dreaded her pending retirement since she was a teenager, she had never thought about coaching though. Austin's proposition though, was a no brainier. Payson would never have to leave the world of gymnastics; never leave the Rock, or the world she loved.  
>The moment she had step on the Rock's floor it had felt better than it had when she was gymnast. Austin had spent three months and a good bit of money buying and renovating the Rock. Payson though couldn't complain, the Rock was better than it ever was before, if that was even possible.<p>

"Get the back leg up in that leap Suzanne!" Austin yelled from across the gym. Payson Keeler would have never thought that bad boy Austin Tucker would become a tyrannical coach with strict rules. But she had to admit both of them had a lot to prove as first year coaches, not just to their gymnasts but also the gymnastics world.

"Keep your head up on the dismount Eliza," Payson yelled as she spotted the spunky elite gymnast as dismounted from the beam, and landed with a couple of steps. "It's getting better, I want you to go drill it a few more time in the foam pit, before trying it on the regulation beam again."

The petite blonde nodded. "Do you think I'll be able to do it at Nationals?"

"I'll think you'll be doing it in your sleep before Nationals." Payson watched as Eliza smile and ran off to practice.

Payson sighed; it was hard for her to believe that in a month she would be attending her first Nationals as a coach and not a gymnast.

"Payson will you help me on my bars routine?" A small brunette gymnast asked, interrupting her coach's thoughts.

"Sure, Mindy." Payson said as the pair walked over to the bars. Payson kept close to the bars as she watch Mindy jump to the high bar, beginning her routine.

"Keeler," Austin said walking up the bars. "I have a question to ask."

Payson step up closer to the bars to spot Mindy as she released her grip from the top bar to fly to the bottom bar. "Just a second Austin, I am kind of busying spotting Mindy here." Payson said as Mindy flew backwards off the low bar to grab on the high bar. "Good Mindy on your transitions keep your toes pointed."

"Payson," Austin began

"Austin, help me spot this dismount," Payson said as Mindy began to prepare for her dismount, "Mindy I want you to add another twist to you dismount." Mindy did as she was told and let go her to bars twisting not once, twice, but three times, as Austin and Payson spotted her.

"Good, Mindy." Payson began. "What do you think about adding another twist to your dismount?" Payson asked.

"I want to, but Nationals is only a month away Payson, do you think I'll have it?" Mindy asked.

"Will that's your question to ask yourself, are you going to work hard stick by Nationals Mindy?" Payson asked.

"Yes, I will." Mindy said.

"Then go have a good lunch and be ready to work on that." Payson said, as Mindy ran off. "Now what are you just dying to ask me about Austin?"

Austin smiled. "Can you teach the level 2 boys afternoon class for me?"

"No." Payson automatically answered. "I have tried that before Austin, none of them listen to me, and one of them kicked me and bit my hand."

Austin cringed; the little boys in the class were a handful. "Payson, I know but I really need you to cover that class for me today, I have a very important phone call that I answer that should be coming by the time the class starts."

"Who's the phone call from Austin?" Payson sighed.

"It's none of your business." Austin remarked.

Payson rolled her eyes. "It is my business if you want me to teach the terrible monster class today."

Austin stared at Payson for a second, "Fine it's from the NGO."

"Why would the NGO be calling?" Payson asked worried.

Austin smiled, hearing the sense of worry in Payson's voice. "Don't worry Pay," He began. "I am sure it's nothing, but I need you to teach the terrible monsters for me so I can find out." "Fine," Payson sighed. "But you're paying for my medical bill for when I get rabies from one of them."  
>"I am sure all of them have their shots, Payson. But if you're foaming at the mouth tomorrow you can blame me." Austin remarked.<br>An hour later, Payson stood in front of the eight level 2 boys, preparing herself mentally and physically for the torture to come. "Okay boys, Coach Austin is not able to teach you today so I will be." Some of the boys stared at her blankly, and few she swore already looked like the devil had possessed them.

"Know let's start at the beam, everyone line up." Payson instructed, but instead of lining up the boys went crazy going everywhere. Yelling, screaming, hitting each other, and jumping up and down on all the equipment.

All Payson could think that she was going to kill Austin Tucker if the NGO didn't call. The level 2 boys were worst than the last time she had taught them. One of the boys even tried to bite her, again, but this time it was not successful. The only time they listen was when she told them it was time to go; even though it was ten minutes early, Payson just could not handle them anymore.

Payson wiped the sweat of her face as she walked up to the stairs to Austin's office. She didn't bother knocking on door to his office, but opened it to find him one hand holding the phone, the other rubbing his forehead. Payson sat down quietly in the chair in front of his desk, waiting patiently for Austin to finish his phone call.

"Yes, I will have the paper work finished and faxed to you tomorrow." Austin said into the phone, as one of Payson's eyebrows raised. "Yes, nice talking to you too, bye." He said hanging the phone up. He then noticed that Payson was in his office. "Do I need to get you check for rabies?"

Payson smiled. "No, I dodge the monster who tried to bite me." She paused. "So what did the NGO want?"

Austin groaned. "I don't even know where to begin Payson." He said as he pulled out a pile of paperwork. "First the NGO fired Beals."

"Are you serious?" Payson asked, astonished that Beals the manipulative head of the NGO was fired.

"Yes then both of their head coaches quit, three assistant coaches quit, the gym they used for practices is being renovated, they lost a major sponsor, and to top it off they lost three of their best men gymnasts." Austin said.

Payson gasped. "Wow, I didn't know they were in that bad of shape. But, that doesn't explain why they would call you?"

"Why wouldn't they call me?" Austin leaned back in his chair. "I have eight Olympic Gold medals, and I own the most state of the art gym in the country. So of course, they want to the Rock to be home to the National team."

"Oh my gosh! Austin that's wonderful!" Payson smiled, as she went and hugged Austin.

"So, tonight I am treating both of us to drink." Austin said as Payson released him from her hug.  
>Payson smirked. "You wish Tucker; I got myself a date tonight."<br>Austin's jaw dropped. "Keeler you have a date?" Payson nodded. "Would Mark and I approve?"

"Why in the world would I need you or my dad's permission to go on a date?" Payson paused. "Let me answer that for you I don't."

"Payson, I am just joking." Austin said. "Tomorrow, though you owe me a drink."

Payson rolled her eyes. "More like you owe me a drink," she said as she walked out of Austin's office.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note: <span>Two chapters down! I don't how many more to go. Thanks for all of those who have read and those who reviewed. Any reviews and feedback are more than welcome. Please keep a look out for my next chapter, sadly though it has yet to be written.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:  I do not own _Make It or Break It_; I do enjoy the show though.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Payson smiled at herself in the mirror surprise that she didn't looked as bad as she thought. At twenty two, Payson still was not confident in the makeup and fashion area. But tonight she would of made Kaylie and Lauren proud of her outfit selection of a green floral dress that hit the top of her knees, paired with a jean jacket, and pair of leather sandals. Payson finished pinning her bangs away from her face as soon as the door bell ranged.

Her date was right on time.

Payson checked herself in the mirror one more time before going to answerer the door.

"Hey Payson," Bond, Payson's date for night, said as soon as she opened the door. Bond was a little a dorky with blonde short hair and glasses, and small skinny frame. Payson had only meet him briefly

once before, but agreed to the date figuring it would be harmless. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," she replied while walking out of the door and locking. "I am all ready."

Bond was sweet and opened the car door for Payson. "Thank you Bond." She said as she climbed into his silver sedan.

"So, I've heard about this new Italian place right in middle of downtown, it sounds really good, if you want to go there?" Bond asked while he pulled out of Payson's driveway.

"That's sound great." Payson replied simply, so far nothing had gone bad.

The Italian place that Bond was talking about was the new Olive Garden. Payson though didn't complain, figuring at least food couldn't be horrible. The host had sit them in a booth right under the air condition both, and for some reason Bond could not keep his eyes of the ceiling.

"Is it me or is it cold in here?" Bond asked, looking up at the ceiling. "Oh, it's because of the ventilation they use see, " He said pointing up to the vents. "Those are a-" He stopped himself. "Sorry, I am sure you don't want to know about air conditioning."

"No it's fine." Payson began. "It is a little chilly in here away."

"Good," Bond replied. "So it's just not me." He kept looking at the ceiling, inspecting the ventilation.=

Payson sighed, "So how do you know about air conditioning?"

"Oh, I am a mechanical engineer, I actually did the plans for an Olive Garden in Denver but the ventilation system is much than the one here."

"Really, it must be because you planned it?" Payson said awkwardly.

"You're probably right." Bond responded. "So what do you do Payson?"

Payson was caught off guard for a second thinking that he would return to looking at the ceiling. "Oh, I am Coach at the Rocky Mountains Gymnastics Club, or simply the Rock."

"Gymnastics that's interesting." Bond said simply.

Luckily that waitress saved the day. "Hello my name is Kate and I'll be serving you today may I start you off with something to drink?"

"Tea." Bond answered.

"Water," Payson responded.

"Isn't the Rock famous for producing elite level gymnasts?" Bond surprising asked.

"Umm." Payson began. "Yes, the Rock has produced several successful elite gymnasts."

"Names?" Bond questioned.

"Names?" Payson asked in confusion.

"Yeah, of the gymnasts the successfully ones, I don't follow gymnasts but it seems interesting enough to learn about." Bond said.

"I guess Austin Tucker he's my co-coach and he owns the Rock, he has nine Olympic gold medals," Payson informed.

"Wow," Bond cooed. "So do you have any medals?"

Payson couldn't believe he was asking this, just about three months ago she had won six Olympic medals and she and Austin had been plastered along ever newspaper, magazine, and on every other

news channel. "Yes, I have six Olympic gold medals."

"You know, I would like to think that I would hold a Olympic gold medal in engineering if they had one." Bond lamely joked.

Payson could tell after Bond's attempt of joking the date was going to go down from her, and they hadn't even gotten their food yet. Unfortunately Bond was nothing like James Bond, a man who knew a

thing or two about dating. As the dinner went on Payson realized more and more how awkward Bond was, only really wanting to talk about something engineering related.

By the time Bond dropped her off at a home, Payson really wished she had taken up Austin's offer her buying him a drink. First dates were the worst, but this one was just terrible. Bond though was not her

first dating failure; he was though probably one of her worst dates ever. But luckily Payson knew how to cheer herself up, lying in bed with a drink shaken not stirred.

"How the date go?" Austin asked as soon as Payson walked into her office the next morning, Starbucks coffee in hand and a over sized purse in the other.

"It would have gone wonderfully." Payson responded sarcastically, "If I cared anything about air conditioning." She carefully put her coffee down on her desk, and then placed her purse behind the desk.

Austin just grinned, "I bet you wished you took me up my offer."

Payson sat down in chair. "You have no idea, Austin."

Austin sat down in a chair in front of the desk, "So, we need to decide when were having the meet to decide who's going to Nationals."

Payson groaned, "Do we have to do that today, Austin?"

"Payson! Nationals is only four weeks away." Austin said

"I know," Payson mumbled. "Let's just get it over and do it Tuesday, that gives them five days to practice."

"Okay," Austin agreed. "Sounds good to me, I'll go tell all the gymnasts." Austin got up heading out of Payson's office.

"Austin, you still owe me a drink." Payson reminded, as Austin walked out the door.

* * *

><p><span> Author's Note: <span>Thanks for reading! Also, thank you for the reviews. I won't probably have the next chapter up as quickly as the others, but I up to have up sometime this week. But please keep a look out for the next chapter, I am going to put try to put more Austin/Payson in the next one. Sorry this chapter had hardly any, but Bond will defiantly not be reappearing. Reveiws are still welcome!

-Bedazzlement.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Make It Or Break It

Chapter Four

* * *

><p>The Monday before the meet was the longest Monday in Payson's life. It was almost midnight but yet Austin and Payson were still cleaning the gym up for meet. The gym was now cleared of extra equipment, only<p>

one of each regulation apparatus was left. Bleachers had been pulled out for parents, friends, and the public to come watch the gymnasts compete. The judging table was halfway sent up, along with the scoring

monitor.

"Austin, how much more has to be done?" Payson said lying in the middle of the spring floor, that the gymnasts would compete on during their floor routine.

Austin ran his hand through his hair, "Not much more, I figured we can finish setting up the computers for judges in the morning." He said getting up from the table and sitting down next to Payson.

"So we can go home, and sleep for about five hours?" Payson questioned.

Austin nodded, "Yeah, we probably should head out now to get some sleep." He paused looking at the half asleep Payson. "Payson are you going to be able to drive yourself home?"

"Yes," Payson mumbled quietly.

Austin rolled his eyes, knowing there was no way Payson would be able herself home without falling asleep.

"Come on Payson, I'll drive you home." Austin stood up, but Payson didn't reply already having falling asleep. "Payson, wake up, wake up." Payson didn't move, but just continued to sleep. Austin sighed, he quickly picked her up in his arms, which jolted Payson awake.

"Austin, what in the world are you doing?" She asked grumpily, while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I am taking you home, so you don't run off the side of the road."

Payson yawned while closing her eyes, "Don't forget my purse behind my desk please."

Austin didn't bother replying, Payson was already out cold. He carefully carried Payson out to his truck, buckling her up; before going back into the Rock. He carefully gathered his and Payson's things, and locked up. Austin carefully drove to Payson's it was dark and rainy ,outside another reason he thought to himself that he had offer to drive Payson, who was still sound asleep.

Austin pulled up and parked in front of Payson's apartment. "Payson," he shook her carefully trying to wake her up. "Payson," he tried again. "I am not carrying you again."

"What?" Payson mumbled as her eyelids fluttered open.

"We're at your apartment, Pay." Austin began, "Come on I'll walk you to your door."

Payson nodded, grabbing her purse before getting out of Austin's truck. "Thanks Austin." She said as the pair walked to her door, "For driving me home."

"No problem, Payson." Austin began. "I guess we know why Sasha lived in a trailer in front of the Rock."

Payson smiled. "Yeah, but it still seems a little weird if you ask me."

"Really, because I was thinking of getting one, it seems pretty convenient." Austin joked.

Payson rolled her eyes as she got her keys out and unlocked her door. "Night Austin, and thanks again for driving me."

Austin hugged her, "No problem Pay, I'll pick you up in the morning."

Payson smiled and gave him a sweet little kiss on the cheek. "See you in the morning." She said as she walked in the apartment and closed the door.

Austin for a second didn't want to walk away, and as he slowly did Austin Tucker realized one thing, Payson Keeler, his best friend, had him whipped. And he was surprisingly okay with that.

The next morning the pair was at the Rock at seven o'clock, trying to get the laptops the judges would be using to work.

"Does it work know?" Austin asked as he rearranged cords that connected the laptops to the score monitor.

"No, Austin the monitor is still blank." Payson replied while sending a message on her phone. "My mom said she would bring us some breakfast, do want any?"

"Sure," He replied. "Okay, how about now?"

Payson looked up to the screen, which was now blue. "It's blue now."

"Good," Austin stepped out from behind the monitor. "That means it's working."

"Yay, for you, but my mom won't be here for another thirty minutes and I am starving." Payson responded.

"Than why don't you go print out the judging sheets before the judges get here." Austin suggested.

"Fine," Payson got up from her chair. "What will you be doing?"

"I am going to double check all the equipment, and make sure it's ready to go." Austin answered.

Payson nodded as she headed up to Austin's office to get print out the paperwork.

"Hey, Payson," Kim Keeler said as she walked into Austin's office. "Austin said I could find you in his office."

Payson quickly exited out of paper work document. "Hey, mom, you're here early."

"Yes, I know there is absolutely no traffic on the road at all, today." Kim explained sitting down a bag of food, and a cup holder down. "So there should be enough food to feed an army in that bag, so I would eat before Austin gets hold of it. We all know how much that boy is like a human garbage disposal."

"Kim," Austin said entering the office. "I am a growing young man."

"Austin, your twenty five, I don't think your growing anymore." Kim remarked. "And if you did you would hit the door frame, probably."

Austin laughed. "True Kim, thanks for bringing food for me and Payson."

"You're more than welcome Austin." Kim replied. "Well what time does the meet start kiddos?"

"Mom," Payson began. "You're not going to come are you?"

"Of course I am coming Payson, you don't think I would miss you first meet as coach?" Kim asked.

"No," Payson muttered.

"The meet starts at nine Kim." Austin answered. "You are more than welcome to come."

"Thank you Austin its nice to know that someone wants them to come to meet." Kim retorted. "I will be back at nine."

"Bye Kim."

"Bye Mom." Payson sighed eating a big blueberry muffin that Kim had brought. Austin grabbed one two and sat down, just as they heard the door to the Rock open, and the voices of very nervous and excited gymnasts.

"They better not think about warming up in the gym, they better go warm up in the annex." Payson put her muffin down and went to instruct the gymnasts.

"Everyone is to warm up and practice in the annex," Payson yelled from the balcony. "If I see anything wrong with this gym, everyone will be cleaning it this Sunday."

Every gymnast looked at her, some nodded, some rolled their eyes, and some just headed to the annex eager to practice their routines.

"I can't wait to get this over," Payson said sitting down to finish her breakfast.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the Rock." Austin began addressing everyone in the microphone. "We will begin the meet shortly; first we will begin with the all men junior and seniors' routines, then following that. We will start the girl junior routines, break for lunch and then come back for all senior women events."

Payson nodded taking the microphone from Austin, she listed off the order in which the boys would perform their routines, and what apparatus they would be performing on.

Austin took the mic back from Payson. "So know that we have that all out the way let's start having some fun!"

Payson sat next to her mother during the boys' routines, while Austin was running about from one apparatus standing close enough to run and spot the boys if he taught they were going to fall.

One of her one gymnasts falling and sustaining a career ending injury like she had; became Payson's greatest fear when she started coaching. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle it if something were to

happen to any of her gymnasts. That's why she was always so careful to spot them, and never let them practice, or perform when hurt. She had even told Mindy and Eliza not to try their new dismounts knowing that

they were not quiet ready to compete them.

Payson though knew Mindy wasn't going to listen to her. Mindy only a junior gymnasts, was a shoe in to win Nationals, and she was going to do anything she could to do to secure her future National title. Even disobeying her coach. So when it came time to for Mindy to do her bar routine; Payson made Austin stand by the bars with her ready to spot Mindy at a moment's notice.

"Know Mindy, don't do your triple twist dismount off the bars." Payson demanded.

"But, you and Austin are here to spot what's the big deal Payson; it's just a in house meet?" Mindy pleaded. "Why can't I do it?"

"Because, I am your coach and I said no."

Mindy sighed tightening her grips. "Fine." The junior gymnast, walked up the high bar, saluted the judges, before jumping up to the high bar to begin her routine. Before Payson realized Mindy was flying backwards to catch the high bar; than for a brief moment Payson saw herself falling again at Nationals. The crowd gasped as Mindy landed on the mat, the gymnast angrily hit the mat before getting up to continued the routine.

Payson just starred at Austin, who eyes were glued to Mindy, not being able to watch the rest of Mindy's routine fearing that her worst fear might actually come true if Mindy disobeyed her and did the dismount.

The audience applauded as Mindy landed safely on mats. Payson looked over to see the gymnast yanked off her grips.

"Mindy," Austin walked to the young gymnast. "Are you okay?" He questioned. "You should go get checked over by the trainer."

"No." Mindy half way yelled. "All I need to do is getting ready for vault; I am going to win Nationals this year. So I shouldn't be making a fool of myself a little in house meet." She then stomped away throwing her grips into her bag.

Thankfully for Payson's nerves, the rest of the meet went smoothly. As every other gymnast performed on the bars Payson couldn't watch, her fear of someone falling getting the best of her. By the end the end of night, Payson couldn't even look at the bars without flashbacks of her own traumatic fall.

"Payson?" Austin began walking into her office long after the meet.

Payson looked at her empty desk, drying her eyes. Mindy's fall had hit Payson close to home; her mind couldn't help but think what could have happened to Mindy during her fall.

"Pay, are you okay?" Austin questioned stepping next to his friend and co- worker.

"I am fine." Payson muttered, getting up from her seat. "Mindy's fall just shook me up a little bit."

"Payson, she's fine, the trainer checked her out, and he cleared her to practice tomorrow." Austin said.

Payson couldn't hold her tears in longer. "Fine? She fell Austin, she never falls! If she had rotated about a inch more she would of broken her back!"

By this point Payson, was bawling, and Austin could do was take her in his arms and comfort her. "It's okay, Payson. There was nothing you could of done, it's no one was fault, it's just a part of the sport."

Payson's cries soften. "I know, I know. It's just," She paused. "When she fell, I saw myself falling all over again. I don't want that to happen to anybody else, Austin."

"I know, I don't either, Pay." He stroked her hair. "Everything has a reason. This will probably open Mindy's eyes and realize she should listen to us more."

Payson nodded. "I guess."

Looking up to Austin's looming face, Payson realized how close their faces were getting; before she knew it Austin's lips had collided were hers. Payson lips quickly register what was going on, and kiss him back.

"We shouldn't be doing this, Austin." Payson mind had caught up to her actions.

"Who said?" Austin mumbled against her lips, before kissing again. Payson decided to listen to her lips, as she fell victim to Austin Tucker's addicting kisses.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing. Any reviews are welcome, and look out for Chapter 5!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:  I don't own Make It Or Break It.

Chapter Five

* * *

><p><em>Austin sat on couch looking like he was watching the television in front of him while he was really watching Payson. Her long blonde was pulled into a bun, her blue eyes intensely watching the stove as she cooked.<em>

"_Austin, will you please break the boys up?" She asked, bringing his attention to the two little boys who were wrestling right in front of him.  
><em>

"_Boys," he began. "Your mother says to stop to fighting."  
><em>

_The brunette boy with Payson's blue eyes rolled of his brother. "Do we have to dad?"  
><em>

"_Yes." Austin ordered, while the blonde little boy picked himself up off the ground.  
><em>

"_When is supper going to be ready?" The blonde boy put his hand on stomach. "I am starving."_

"_Soon, sweetie," Payson answered from the kitchen._

"_Daddy! Daddy!" A dirty blonde, brown eye girl around the age eleven ran the down the stairs, dressed in running shorts and a tank top. "You said you spot me on my layout before dinner."_

"_Austin you better not spot her on her layout. Dinner will be done in a few minutes, everyone go wash up for dinner." Payson instructed while putting rolls in the oven._

"_But, daddy," The daughter began to plead._

_Austin sighed. "Listen to your mother; I'll spot you after you eat dinner."_

"_Okay, daddy." The little girl kissed him on the cheek before running off to wash her hands. _

The ringing of the alarm clock brought Austin's dream to abrupt end. Before turning off his alarm clock; he touched his cheek where the little girl, his little girl, had kissed him. The dream wasn't real, he had no children, and he wasn't even in a romantic relationship with Payson, yet.

It had been so easy to think that the dream was real. That he and Payson were married and had three kids running around. If he had dreamed about any other girl, Austin probably would have been scared off, but Payson. It was so easy for him to imagine him and Payson married. How Payson would be doing one thing, but at the same time managing to keep everyone in line. Austin could see himself spotting his little girl on her layout in the yard after dinner, and playing catch with his boys. Unfortunately he and Payson were just friends, but maybe the kiss from the other night had changed things.

The kiss with Payson had made him have this dream, which had made him think about his relationship with Payson. He didn't want to be just friends anymore. That kiss had made him realize, what he and Payson had was just too good to be only friends.

Payson was the one person that he knew that he could always count on. She was the one person who wasn't afraid to call him out; and one of the only people to know that he wasn't really a play boy, but a boy who was afraid of commitment. Payson was the one person Austin Tucker knew that he could have a commitment with. It only took one kiss for him to realize that Payson Keeler was the girl that he wanted to be with.

Austin now just had to figure out how to make Payson realize that he was the one for her. At least he had been smart and closed the gym for the day, giving everyone break, and him time to plan.

Payson looked at her watch, for the past ten minutes she had been waiting for her mother to arrive at the restaurant. Kim had offered to take Payson out to lunch on since it was Payson's day off. But it looked like at this, Payson would be eating lunch by herself.

"Sorry, I am late Pay." Mrs. Keller apologized as she sat down, fifteen minutes late.

"Its fine," Payson closed her menu. "I am off today. Remember?"

Kim put her napkin on her lap, while opening her menu. "I know, are you tired from the meet yesterday?"

"Yes." Payson lied. The truth was it wasn't the meet that had made Payson tired. It was her staying up all night thinking about her and Austin's kiss.

"What's up Payson?" Kim asked sensing that something was going on in Payson's life.

"Nothing, why do you think that?" Payson replied.

Kim looked at her daughter, "Payson, you know you can tell me if anything, even if you're a grown adult with a job."

Payson sighed, she didn't know what she did to give away that something was up, but her mother just seemed to know something had happened. "Fine I give." Payson paused. "After the meet, Austin and I sort of kissed."

"Wow." Kim eyes got big; she was not expecting anything like this. "That is unexpected."

"I know it was just spontaneous I guess." Payson said looking at her mother. "I just don't know what am I going to do tomorrow Mom? I have to work with Austin, and I am afraid the kiss will make things awkward."

"Payson you and Austin are so close that I don't think I little kiss is going to change things, unless you want to things to change?" One of Kim's eyebrows rose as she finished her question.

Payson looked away, "I don't know. I mean, me and Austin's relationship is just, not worth risking. He's my best friend; I don't want to risk that."

"Payson, you're not going to lose Austin if you decided you want to be more than friends with him." Kim said.

"Mom, I don't think I am ready to have a relationship with Austin, we have so much to do with the Rock, and Nationals is just around the corner, the timing just isn't right." Payson sighed.

"Payson," Kim began. "I thought after the Olympics you would stop putting gymnastics first. It's time that you realize that it's okay to have a life outside gymnastics; you're not a gymnast that has to follow the rules

anymore, Pay. You're a grown woman; you make your own rules."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading, and all the great feedbackreviews I've been getting. Look out for Chapter Six! Reviews are more than welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:  I don't own Make It Or Break It

Chapter Six

* * *

><p>The next morning when Payson arrived to the Rock, it was already like a jungle with gymnasts flipping every which way. With Nationals three weeks away, there was no time for anyone to be slacking, including her and Austin.<p>

The two coaches had no down time, as soon as Payson would finish helping one of the gymnast she turned around and go help another. Austin was exactly the same, if not worse. They had no time to talk about what happened after the meet, and Payson couldn't help be overjoyed.

Payson hope that they would forget about that the kiss had happened, until after Nationals was over. There was no time for her and Austin to be awkward around each other, and no time for them to talk about their relationship.

"Mindy do you need me to help you on your bar routine?" Payson asked as she saw Mindy walk away from the beam.

The junior gymnast shook her head, "No, Austin already helped me with it this morning; I need help on my vault."

"Okay," Payson said as the paired walked over to the vault. It was odd for Austin to have helped Mindy in the morning. For one, Austin usually spent his morning making the elite boys condition. Secondly, Mindy was not a morning person, and usually just stretched and did a few basic skills. Payson just knew that Mindy and Austin were up to something.

"Let me see your vault." Payson ordered, as Mindy nodded and took off running towards the vault, performing a very sloppy one and half twisting Yurchenko.

"That was horrible." Mindy groaned as she walked back.

"You need to push off the vault harder, Mindy." Payson instructed, as Mindy ran off attempting the vault again. This time it was almost perfect.

Payson smiled. "That was better; now go do it about five more times."

"Payson," Mindy whined.

"Five times, Mindy." Payson ordered. "You only have three weeks for this vault to be perfect."

Eight tries, later Payson was finally pleased with Mindy's vault. Worn out from not taking a break all day, Payson decided was time to take her overdue break, and headed up to her office. "Keeler," Austin said walking right behind Payson as she entered her office. "Where do you keep all the junior girls' information?"

"All their files are in the second filling cabinet." Payson answered

This was the first time they had talked the whole day; Payson debated what she should ask him about the kiss or Mindy. "Austin I have a question," Payson began. "What are you and Mindy up too?"

Austin stared at Payson, "Why would you think me and Mindy are up to something, Pay?"

"You helped her with her bar routine this morning." Payson replied determine to figure out what was going on.

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see Payson." Austin smirked, "I'll bring these files back later."

"Austin! I am going to find out sooner or later!" Payson yelled at him as he walked out the door.

During the weeks leading up to Nationals training intensified, gymnasts staying just as late as Austin and Payson. Some gymnasts started pulling out their biggest skills hoping to sneak them into their routines, while others cut out there shaky dismounts replacing them with cleaner ones.

With the clock ticking against Payson, every spare second she spent trying to figure out what Mindy and Austin were up too. She had seen every gymnast's routines about a hundred times each, but Mindy's bar routine. Payson knew whatever the two were up to it involved Mindy's uneven bar routine. Each time Payson would asked to see Mindy's bar routine; Mindy would figure out a way not to show Payson her routine. The idea of not seeing Mindy's bar routine before Nationals not only scared Payson, but drove her crazy.

Payson begged and begged Austin to let her see Mindy's routine. Austin's response was always "You'll just have to wait and see, Pay." It drove Payson crazy, and Austin knew it. Slowly it became harder for Austin to hide Mindy's routine from Payson. As Nationals drew closer, Payson would try even harder to see the routine. Austin thought it would soon be impossible to hide the routine from Payson, with now only a week away from Nationals.

Payson groaned in her bed, there was only six days away from Nationals; and she was sick. She had spent the previous night throwing up. Payson couldn't but help think Austin had secretly had gotten someone to sneeze on her making her sick, so that she wouldn't be able to see Mindy's routine. She hoped that whatever they were up to was worth all of the trouble.

Payson grabbed her phone from the nightstand, hitting Austin's speed dial button. "I am sick." Payson said simply into the phone. "I am sure you got someone to sneeze on me, making me sick so that I wouldn't be able to see Mindy's routine."

Austin laughed on the other line. "Payson, I wouldn't go to that great of lengths."  
>"Sure you wouldn't," She paused "I don't think I am going to be able to come today."<p>

Austin sighed. "Don't worry Pay; I'll try to manage without you. You don't have the flu do you?"

"I hope not." Payson grimaced; she would barely make onto the bus for Nationals if she did. "Call if the gym burns down why I am gone, okay?" Payson replied.

"I will Payson, get better, Nationals is only six days away, and I refuse to be on a bus with teenagers by myself."

They both ended the call. Payson sighed, dialing her doctor's number to make an appointment. Payson just hoped that Austin wasn't right about her having the flu.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I finally updated! I hoped you enjoyed, and thanks for reading. Any reviews are welcomed! Next chapter is going to be nationals I am pretty sure! So look out for Chapter 7!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I don't own Make It or Break It

Chapter Seven

* * *

><p>Two days before Nationals, Payson Keeler boarded the charter bus that would be carrying the gymnast to Nationals, with a small sick bag in hand.<p>

"Still not feeling, will Keeler?" Austin ask he sat in the seat beside her.

"I am better," Payson groaned. "I haven't thrown up in about a day."

"Well," Austin said pulling out a large plastic bag out of his book bag. "I brought saltine crackers and Sprite."

Payson smiled. "Austin, you didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did. For two reasons, one I am sitting by you all the way to Chicago; secondly, the girls need you better." Austin handed the bag Payson. "I guess I'll go tell the driver where all here and ready to go."

"Austin you haven't even called roll." Payson scolded.

Austin got up and stood in front of the bus. "Everyone who isn't here doesn't want to go Nationals, so bus driver you can start rolling." The bus driver looked at Austin weirdly.

"Austin!" Payson yelled.

"Okay, is everyone here?" Austin asked, hearing no objections. "Then we're ready to go to Chicago." The bus driver started the bus as Austin sat down.

Payson rolled her eyes, "How long is it to Chicago?"

"According to Google, it takes sixteen hours and three minutes." Austin said.

"Oh my god," Payson began. "Please tell me where stopping along the way."

"Yes, Payson we're spending the night in Iowa." Austin informed. "I thought I told you all of this yesterday?"

"Maybe," Payson mumbled. "The only thing I remember from yesterday was your call wakening me up."

"You're the first person I've known that has gotten the flu, this bad." Austin replied.

"Not funny, Austin." Payson yawned; leaning back in her seat, before closing her eyes and falling asleep. It wasn't much longer until sleeping Payson's head had fallen on the now asleep Austin's shoulder.

"Should we wake them?" Mindy asked, the bus had arrived at a rest stop.

"No," Eliza replied. "Let them to be."

Mindy sighed. "Your right, there too cute to be moved, here give me your phone."

"Why?" Eliza asked as she handed her phone to Mindy.

"So, I can take a picture." Mindy smiled, as she focused the phone's camera. The phone's camera flashed brightly when Mindy took the picture causing Austin to begin to stir.

"What are you two up too?" The coach asked as he opened his eyes.

"Nothing," Eliza answered quickly, taking the phone from Mindy. "We were just going to wake up you up, to tell we've stopped at the first rest stop."

"Thanks, is that all you two needed?" He asked. The girls nodded before running away giggling. "Teenagers." Austin muttered under his breath.

Payson snuggled closer to Austin. "Five more minutes."

Austin couldn't help but laugh. "Pay, you don't have to get up."

"Good," the sleeping coach muttered into Austin's chest.

Austin smiled at Payson; wrapping an arm around her waist, than leaning his head drifting back to sleep.

Payson was happier, than any of her gymnasts, when they arrived in Chicago late the next day. No matter how comfortable Austin's chest was to use as pillow, Payson couldn't believe how soft the hotel beds. The hotel in Iowa was totally different story. Payson had stayed up tossing and turning the whole night because of the hard, lumpy bed.

"Keeler, it's me open up." Austin said from outside of her door.

Payson slowly got up from the incredibly soft hotel bed, to open the door. "What did you do this time, Austin?"

"Just because one little misunderstanding at the other hotel last night, you think I've done something?" Austin asked, as stepping into Payson's hotel room.

Payson rolled her eyes as she closed the door. "It wouldn't surprise me."

"Let's get this story correct, I did not break the lamp it was already broken when I walked into my room at the hotel in Iowa. The hotel just wanted to blame someone so they wouldn't have to pay for it." Austin declared.

"Whatever, Austin." Payson muttered. "What do you need?"

"I was wandering which one of us was going to do room check tonight?" Austin replied.

Payson shrugged, sitting down on her bed. "It doesn't matter to me."

"I guess I'll do room check, and in the morning you can make sure everyone is up and ready." Austin suggested.

"Sounds great to me," Payson sighed leaning back her bed. "These beds are the most comfortable beds on Earth I've decided."

"I am hurt Payson, I thought you loved using my chest as pillow." Austin smirked.

"That comes into a close second." Payson said.

"I'll guess, I'll go start making sure none of the kids have snuck out to go to some wild party." Austin sighed.

"Who does that sound like?" Payson joked looking at Austin.

"Hey, I did that once." Austin began, "Okay, maybe more than once."

"Really, Austin?" Payson looked at him.

"Okay, maybe I snuck out a lot, but I all ways delivered." Austin replied, heading to the door. "See you in the morning Payson."

"Night, Austin." Payson said as Austin shut the door.

Payson sighed; she couldn't believe that she would wake up tomorrow and watch her gymnasts compete in a competition that could change their lives. Payson even as a coach was nervous; she hadn't seen her gymnasts' routines in a week. On top of that she had yet to see Mindy's bar routine. If it wasn't for the bed being so soft, Payson would spent the night tossing turning worrying about her gymnasts. Instead, as soon as her head it the pillow, she was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Reviews are more than welcome! Keep a look out for Chapter Eight!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Make It Or Break It

Chapter Eight

* * *

><p>The arena buzzed with excitement as the junior gymnasts entered the arena ready for competition. Like the senior gymnasts, each junior gymnast was competing for a spot on their own National team, only there<p>

was few spots. Only eight talented young gymnasts would be on the 2017-2018 Junior National Women's Gymnastics team.

Mindy Webbs could care less about making the team; her mind was set on being the Junior National Women's National Gymnastics champion. She would gladly give up her spot on the team, if she didn't bring home the all-around gold medal.

Mindy watch as Annabelle-Grace, her so called 'rival' from Dallas, saluted the judges, before mounting the beam. Annabelle sent a smirk towards Mindy before performing two perfect front layouts on the beam. Mindy didn't flinch; Annabelle-Grace's routine could not begin to touch those of Mindy's. Annabelle dismounted from the beam taking a few steps; Mindy frowned a little, and looked toward the score board, 15.55. Not bad, but not good enough to pass Mindy's score of 16.5

Zzzzziiippp! Mindy looked over her shoulder seeing her teammate Clementine sitting down, nervously zipping her jacket zipper up and down.

Mindy rolled her eyes, "Clementine stop."

Clementine's bright green eyes widen. "Sorry, Mindy I am just a little nervous."

"Its fine," Mindy sighed as she sat down next to her. This was Clementine's first meet, other the simple in-house meet. Clementine's parent's only allowed their daughter to go to the gym four days out of the week, and had never before let her compete. "Look, at the in-house meet you got a 15.96 one beam, right?"

"Right," Clementine replied.

"Annabelle-Grace only got a 15.55, you can beat her Clementine." Mindy said.

Clementine jaw dropped. "Mindy, I can't beat Annabelle-Grace; she's almost as good as you."

Mindy smiled. "You can Clementine, you're probably good beat me on beam if you wanted to."

"No, I couldn't Mindy." Clementine looked down.

"Clementine!" Payson said walking toward the girls. "Get ready; you only have two more routines before your turn." The coach paused. "Mindy I want you to start stretching your first on bars."

Both of the girls nodded, and began taking off their warm ups. The girls stretched silently, Mindy could tell that Clementine was silently going through her beam routine in her head.

"Clementine, you're up!" Payson announced. Clementine scrambled up off the floor

"Clementine, you can do this, go knock me and Annabelle-Grace out." Mindy said to her team mate.

"Thanks," The strawberry blonde gymnast replied before heading to the chalk, where Payson gave the girl a small pep talk, before her beam routine.

Clementine smiled nervously as she saluted the judges. Mindy watched intensely as Clementine placed her hands on the beam, pressing into a handstand then cart wheeling onto the beam. The crowd applauded as the girl time after time, seemed to land on the beam without any fidgeting.

Mindy stood up and smiled, as Clementine began her difficult dismount off a round off, back handspring, Arabian. Unlike Annabelle-Grace, Clementine, didn't step when she landed; big smile on her spread across her face as she saluted the judges, before walking of the mats.

"You did great!" Mindy hugged the girl, as soon as she was off the mats.

"What did I score?" Clementine asked.

Mindy whipped her headed quickly to the score board, she was shocked. "Look, Clementine."

Clementine looked at the scoreboard; her name was above both Mindy's and Annabelle-Grace. Her score was 16.27. She gasped, her eyes widen. The girl didn't know what to do, or say.

"Clementine, you did it you beat me and Annabelle-Grace!"Mindy halfway yelled.

"I can't believe it." Clementine muttered, not noticing Payson, coming over.

"Clementine I am so proud of you." Payson hugged her gymnast. "You need do exactly whatever you did on beam, on bars, okay?"

Clementine nodded, still in shock that she would be going home with a gold medal around her neck.

Payson then looked at Mindy, "You're going first on bars. Austin is spotting you I assume?"

"Yes," Mindy answered. "I hope that you enjoy my routine."

"I hope so too." Payson said.

Mindy tightened her grips, before walking up to the bars. This routine was the most challenging routine she had done in her whole career. Mindy had even thought twice before telling Austin she would do it.  
>She glanced at Payson who was nervously watching from the side, beside her stood Clementine and Eliza. Mindy bit her lip, before looking at Austin standing next to the bars. Austin nodded at Mindy, telling her silently to go when she was ready.<p>

The young gymnast closed her eyes and she took a deep breath; her big brown eyes popped back open; before she smiled, saluted the judges, and began her routine.

Payson, gasped. She knew that routine, it was her routine; the same routine that she fell and broke her back at Nationals. As she watched Mindy perform the routine, Payson expected at any second she would see the same scene from years ago, Mindy falling from the bars and sustaining a career ending injury. It never happened though.

Mindy landed perfectly; the way Payson should have done so many years ago. Payson smiled, she knew the reason why Austin had let Mindy do the routine. Austin knew, better than anyone else that Payson since her accident had a slight fear of the bars. Mindy's fall in the gym was the most recent proof of Payson's fear.

But know, thanks to Austin and Mindy, Payson Keeler would never look at the uneven bars again in fear.

As soon as Mindy saluted the judges, she ran over to her blonde haired coach. "Payson!" The gymnast yelled.

Payson hugged Mindy, "I loved it." She said simply, before looking at the scoreboard. "Look," Payson pointed toward the board.

Mindy looked, "Oh my god a 16.7?"

Payson nodded, "You did it, Mindy."

"Well, I couldn't do it without the help for someone," Mindy going over to hug Austin.

Payson smiled at Austin, as Mindy went over to be congratulated by her teammates. "How is it Austin Tucker that you know what I need better than me?" Payson asked hugging him.

Austin hugged her back, "I just know you Payson." He said.

"Thank you," Payson pulled away from his hug. "For doing that, and everything else you do for me, Austin."

"You don't need to thank me, Payson. Whatever you need, whenever you need it, you should know I'll be there for you, always."

At the time, Austin's words didn't sink into her mind. It wasn't until the girls were receiving their medals that she started to think about his words. Payson watched as Mindy received the prestigious All-Around gold medal at one time that was all that Payson dreamed of. Now, the perfectly shape metal circles that hung on pieces of fabric, didn't hold the same appeal as they once had. As the announcer named off the names for National team Payson; looked up to Austin, a huge grin was plastered on his face, as both Mindy's and Clementine's names were called. Then something clicked in Payson; her mother was right, Austin was willing to do anything for her. She just wondered why it had taken her so long to realize it.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reviews! Any reviews are welcome. Look at for Chapter Nine!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Make It or Break It

Chapter Nine

* * *

><p>Payson couldn't stop thinking about Austin, while she was doing room check. She couldn't but help think of things that she had never noticed before: how great he got along with her parents, how he wouldn't leave her in the gym at night by herself, how he smiled at her, and how he laughed when she was around. Payson would shake her head at each thought, trying to think about something else, but it never worked. Her thoughts always led back to him.<p>

"You should know I'll be there for you, always." Austin's words had triggered her thoughts; just like their kiss for many weeks ago. The way he said those words to her, the way he would hold her seem more romantically then friendly.

As she walked into her room, her thoughts of Austin Tucker still ran wild. He wasn't just a friend, Payson came to a conclusion. He meant too much too her just be a friend. Payson closed her eyes as she sat her bed; images of her and Austin together popped in her head.

Brrrrinng! The sound of the hotel phone ringing, snapped Payson out of her thoughts.

Payson sighed picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Keeler." it was Austin. "You did room check, right?"

"Yes, Austin," Payson began. "All of the kids are in their rooms."

"Good. I was going to order room service do you want any?" Austin asked.

Payson thought for a second, before replying, "Sure, Austin that would be great."

"Okay, I'll come over to your room after I order, see you in a little bit."

Payson hung up the phone, jumping off her bed, and going to the bathroom. She looked herself over in the mirror; her hair still in its signature messy bun, her lips looked red and chapped from the Chicago wind, her eyes puffy from the long day.

Payson sighed, quickly pulling her hair out from its bun and running her fingers through it. Grabbing her little green makeup bag that only held a few products, Payson carefully dabbed concealer under eyes, then swiping a little bit of cherry chap-stick.

"Keeler." Austin's voice was accompanied by a knock at the door.

Payson looked at herself in the mirror one more time, "Coming, Austin." Payson said as she walked out of the bathroom to open the door.

"The food should be here soon." Austin walked through the door, and jumped on Payson's bed. "So what have you been up too?"

"Nothing," Payson replied. "I was going to start looking at the girl's competition for tomorrow, but I never got around to it."

Austin smirked. "How did I know that you were going to do something like that?"

Payson shook her head. "I am just worried about Ansley and Suzanne; we both know that they have a good shot and making the National team."

"I figure that much as well." Austin began, "Payson, no matter how much you worry, that's not going to make them do any better."

"I know, I know." Payson sighed. "I just want one of girls to beat Audriana."

"Why because Audriana is Kelly Parker's gymnasts?" Austin taunted.

"No." Payson muttered. "It would just be nice to have both the Junior National Champion and the Senior National Champion."

"Sure." Austin mumbled, as they heard a knocking on the door. "I'll get it." Austin opened the door to a waiter with a cart full on food.

"Where would you like this sir?" The waiter asked rolling the cart into the room.

"Right here is fine," Austin pulled out a couple of bills from wallet, handing them to waiter.

"Thank you sir." the waiter said as he exited the room.

"I don't know about you, but I am starving." Austin announced pulling off the covers of food that he ordered.

Payson was stuffed; there was no doubt that Austin had the best taste when it came to food. The chicken parmigiana and the red wine he order were fabulous.

"Austin, how did you know that this hotel has the best chicken parmigiana in the world?" Payson questioned.

"Pay, you think this is the best chicken parmigiana in the world?" Austin replied.

"This chicken parmigiana is the best I have ever had." Payson admitted.

Austin smirked. "You my very dear friend need to go to Italy."

"Austin have you even been to Italy?" Payson said putting her plate on the cart, then sitting back next to Austin on her bed.

Austin nodded his head, "I've been four times."

"Not fare." Payson mumbled.

Austin sighed. "Okay, next time I'll take you with me."

Payson smiled, she knew that he was serious about taking her to Italy. Payson knew that Austin was willing to do anything for her, and it was starting to scare her. He was supposed to be her best friend, but everyday it seemed like he was becoming more than just a friend.

"Austin, we need to talk." Payson said.

"About what, going to Italy?" Austin joked.

Payson held back a laugh. "No, Austin, we need to talk about what is going on between us."

"Oh," Austin looked away from Payson.

"We're just friends right?" Payson bit her lip. "The kiss, Mindy's routine, and everything else you do for me is just because you are the best friend in the whole entire world right?"

Austin looked Payson in the eyes. "No. I would be lying if I told you we were just friends. Payson Keeler you're more than just a friend to me. That kiss, made me realize that maybe we aren't just suppose to be friends." He paused, calming down. "But if you want to keep on pretending we're just friends, I'll try. I can't promise that it will work, because Payson Keeler you have me wrapped around your little finger."

Before Payson knew it, she was kissing Austin, again. As they leaned back onto the mattress; Payson's hands tugging at the hem of Austin shirt, while Austin's hand roamed all over her. Payson knew she wouldn't have enough to strength stop herself from falling victim Austin Tucker's kisses. Even if she did have enough strength, Payson knew she never stop him.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note: <span>Sorry for such the long wait! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep a look out for Chapter Ten, I'll try to update more quickly this time.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:  I don't own Make It or Break It

Chapter Ten

* * *

><p>The next morning the Payson woke up and found herself cuddled up to Austin, her head using his chest as a pillow, and his arm securely wrapped around her torso. Payson closed her eyes; she couldn't believe how far she and Austin had gone last night. She had meant from them just to talk; then they started kissing, and got a little carried away. Payson opened her eyes, grabbing the closet article of clothing that happened to be Austin's shirt. Shrugging Austin's arm off her, Payson slipped the shirt over head.<p>

"Austin, get up." Payson said.

"Go back to sleep, Payson." Austin muttered, half way asleep.

"Austin, I would but we the girls are competing today!" Payson sighed.

Austin yawned, "Fine, I am up." He grabbed his boxers, from the floor beside the bed slipping them on. He looked around for a second, "Have you seen my jeans?"

Payson glanced at the end of the bed, she could see the leg of Austin's dark blue jeans. She reached over and grabbed them, "Here."

Austin grabbed the jeans, "Thanks." He said as he slipped the on and zipped them. "I'll make sure all the kids are up."

"Are you sure you want to do that? The girls are going to be freaking out this morning." Payson replied.

"I think I can handle the girls." Austin began. "I am just going to make sure there up, and ready to eat breakfast."

"Okay, if you want to." Payson got up out and the bed. "But, you might want to wait awhile its only six now, their just going to be getting up."

Austin nodded while he slipped on his sweatshirt, and shoes. "Payson, relax."

Payson walked over to Austin, and wrapped her arms around him. "We still need to talk, Austin."

"I know, Pay." He said wrapping his arms around her waist as he kissed her on the top her head. "I'll see you in a little, bit." He unwrapped his arms from Payson's waist and started heading for the door.

"Austin," Payson whined, grabbing his hand.

Austin looked back and smiled; he wrapped his arms around Payson's waist again, and captured her lips in a sweet, passionate kiss. "We'll talk over dinner tonight."

Payson nodded, "Good luck, getting up the girls."

"I am starting to think I might need it." Austin replied as he slowly walked out of Payson's door.

"Welcome everyone to the 2017 USA Women's Senior Gymnastics Nationals," An announcer said over the intercom as the Clubs entered the arena. The arena was sold out, every spot filled for one of the most important competitions in USA gymnastics, if not the most.

"Today, we will not only end with the announcements of the new USA Women's Gymnastics National Team." The announcer began, "But we will be announcing the new head coach, and new coaches of the USA Gymnastics teams."

Payson and Austin carefully watched as each nine of their elite girls warmed up; especially watching Eliza, Ansley, and Suzanne. Suzanne at seventeen had been chosen to go the Olympics the year before; an ankle broken in two spots caused her to give up the spot. Suzanne with her successful background had just as much of a chance to medal then other of the Rock girls.

Ansley, who was barely sixteen, had been placed in gymnastics since she was three. She was good, but not as good as Suzanne. Ansley didn't have the passion or the desire to win, but she had more than enough skill.

Then there was Eliza, a three time Junior National Team member, but she always come up a little short. She had the passion, the skill, and the power; Eliza had everything that would make a perfect gymnasts but she never was able to connect all three of them.

Payson sighed; she wanted one of her girls to win the same title she had so many times before. The only though she could do though, was sit back and cross her fingers as the meet started and her gymnasts began to compete.

"They'll do fine," Austin said sitting next to Payson as they watched Audriana Butler performed her highly dangerous vault. "We both know that Suzanne's vault can wipe hers out of the water, and it's less dangerous."

"I know, I know." Payson replied. "Suzanne you're up at vault." The blonde coach stood, as her gymnast tightened the brace around her ankle.

"Know," Payson began. "Whatever you do, don't land hard on that ankle of yours."

The gymnast nodded, "Got it coach."

"Don't forget to keep your head up on you landing, no silly mistakes, Suzanne." Payson added.

"Payson," Suzanne mumbled. "I've got this."

Payson watched as Suzanne step up the runway heading to vault, and saluted the judges. The seventeen year old gymnasts ran full force down to runway, before jumping on to vault, pushing as hard as she could off and performing a a nearly flawless triple full.

Payson cringed as she that Suzanne's score was not enough to beat that of Audriana Butler; it was going to be a long day if someone didn't beat that girl soon.

Audriana Butler had been a pain in Payson's butt since she was placed on the Olympic team the year before at age sixteen. The girl, never competed at the Olympics, but acted as she had won the whole entire thing.

Ansley saluted the judges a bright smile on her face as she stepped on the floor. Payson thought hopefully that Ansley's crowd pleasing performance would help her knock out Audriana. The crowd applauded loudly each time the gymnasts perform hard tumbling pass, and even louder as she shook her hips at the end of the routine.

Payson couldn't help but hugged Austin as she saw Ansley's name appear above Audriana's.

"Keeler, I am not the gymnast, go hug Ansley." Payson ran over to Ansley and hugged, as soon as she got off the mats.

"Last up in today's competition is Eliza Laurentis from the Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Club in Boulder Colorado." The announcer started on his introduction. "Eliza's beam routine has the highest difficulty level out of all her competition, all she needs to do is at least knock at Audriana and she will be the National champion."

"Don't be nervous, Eliza." Payson began as the pair walked to the beam. "You can do this."

Eliza smiled, "I'll try."

Payson stepped back as she watched her last gymnast salute the judges. Eliza carefully jumped into a split on the beam, standing and then walking two step to the end of the beam. Eliza paused for a second, before performing the hardest part of a routine, a front layout followed by a full. Eliza carefully twisted in her body in the air, but when she landed she didn't hear a round of applauded, only the gasping of the crowd. Eliza looked, down beneath her wasn't the beam, but the mat.  
>"That fall," the announcer said as Eliza jumped back on the beam. "Will cost Eliza Laurentis not only the National championship title, but a medal on the beam."<p>

Payson was stunned; she couldn't believe that Eliza wouldn't place on beam. Eliza wouldn't win the National title.

Austin and Payson stood together as they watch the gymnasts receive their medals; Payson couldn't help but be proud as her girls when up to get their medals, she even felt prouder when Eliza, Suzanne, and even Ansley surprisingly where chose as members of the National team.

There was nothing though as surprising as the last announcement of the day.

"Today, the NGO would like to announce the new head of the NGO and head coach, who has recently come out of retirement Sasha Belov."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews. Please keep reviewing! Look out for Chapter 11!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Make It or Break It.

Chapter Eleven

* * *

><p>Payson absent mindedly twirled her pasta around her spaghetti; Austin had taken them out to small Italian restaurant a few blocks from the hotel. They were supposed to be talking about their relationship, but all they could seem to talk about was gymnastics.<p>

"I can't believe Sasha is coming out of retirement." Payson said.

Austin nodded, "His famous last words before leaving the Rock I believe went like 'I couldn't be happier that I never have to deal with the damn NGO, ever again.'"

Payson rolled her eyes "He didn't say damn, Austin he may have wanted to though." Payson replied coming to the defense of Sasha. It wasn't the NGO like Austin thought that had run Sasha into an early retirement. It was her.

Payson wasn't sure how it happened; how her Sasha's affair started after the Olympics, but it did. At the time Payson had never really dated, and Sasha was just there. Their affair only lasted three months, and it really wasn't that much of affair, that was just what Payson's mother had called it when she found out.

Her mother didn't support the relationship, no matter how innocent and sweet it was. Payson couldn't stand that her mother didn't support her, or that they had to keep the relationship a secret. Sasha though couldn't either; he was the one came to his senses and ended doomed relationship, retired and left Boulder and Payson behind.

"It's going to be odd working with him I think." Austin began. "What about you?"

Payson bit her lip. Sasha hadn't been her coach since exactly three months after the London Games. Those three months after the games though, he wasn't really her coach anymore. Sasha Belov was her first boyfriend, even though only her mother had known; it would be weird working with an ex and someone she wanted to be in a relationship with.  
>"Yes." Payson replied. "Very, very weird."<p>

...

The next day Payson was aggravated beyond belief that all she and Austin had done was talk about gymnastics. She tried not to let it show though to her gymnasts while they watched the the Senior Men compete; she was practically babysitting all the juniors and all the elite girls.

"What is Payson all grumpy about?" Mindy asked Eliza.

The elite gymnast shrugged her shoulders. "I don't Mindy, but its none of your business."

Mindy sighed. "I wonder if something has happened between her Austin; he did take her out to dinner last night."

"How in the world do you know that?" Eliza faced the young dirty blonde gymnast.

"Don't ask." Mindy replied.

Eliza rolled her hazel eyes, "Tell me Mindy, or I will make you sit with Slobber Steve all the way back to Boulder."

"You wouldn't." Mindy slightly cringed at Eliza's threat.

"Try me." The elite gymnasts taunted.

"Fine." Mindy gave in, "I went to get a bottle of water from the vending machine after room check, and I overheard them as they walked by."

"Oh," Eliza said relieved. "I thought you were going to say something like, I hacked their phones or something."

Mindy gasped, "I am not that bad."

"Yes you are." Eliza countered. "You never listen, to anybody."

"Not true!" Mindy yelled.

Payson snapped her head around to see Mindy and Eliza talking. "Girls, be quiet this is the last routine!"

"Thank goodness," Mindy mumbled under her breathe. "This is the most boring thing ever; Drew isn't even breaking a sweat."

Eliza looked at Drew, the top elite male gymnast at the Rock; Mindy was right he hadn't broken a sweat and he had placed on all events. "It is so unfair how easy his competition is."

"He's been training with I don't know; the past six time National Champion," Mindy said sarcastically. "All of our guys have actually done better than I thought."

The two applauded with the crowd as the last gymnast saluted the judges. "Great, this almost done, I am ready to go home."

Eliza nodded, but the truth though she wasn't ready to go home. She was disappointed that she wasn't bringing the title that she wanted so badly; all it had took for her to lose her dream was one stupid mistake. Eliza bit her lip as she watched Drew receive the All-Around gold medal, similar to the one that she had hoped she would win.

"The USA's Men's Senior Gymnastics Champion," The announcer began. "From the Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Club Drew Collingsworth."

"Look at Audriana." Mindy whispered, Audriana who smiled suggestively towards Drew. "Bet you five bucks that Drew will get caught up in her spell and tomorrow they will be gymnastics new golden couple."

"Mindy stop talking nonsense." Eliza scolded.

Mindy shook her head, "You want to beat Audriana right, Eliza?" The older gymnast nodded. "Then listen, Audriana doesn't really care about gymnastics; she loves the publicity." Mindy pointed to Drew, "And that boy, is her one way ticket to guaranteed publicity, unless you beat her to him."

"I am lost Mindy," Eliza began. "What in the world are you trying to tell me?"

"You want to even the score between you right?" Eliza nodded again to Mindy. "Then to do that you need to beat Audriana, even if it's off the mats."

Payson carefully ticked of each person's name as the loaded the bus; she was so glad that Nationals was over.

...

"Keeler, do we have everyone?" Austin asked as he walked up to Payson.

Payson looked over list carefully, "Yes we do."

Austin smiled wrapping his arm around Payson's shoulders. "Then let's go home." Payson smiled, she couldn't wait until they got home.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I am so sorry if I confuse anybody in chapter ten! I originally wrote Mindy instead of Eliza, and didn't realize it. It is now fixed and I am sorry for the confusion. But, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the reviews! Please Review! Watch out for the next chapter! Which will hopefully have more of AustinPayson! Sorry, Eliza and Mindy just wanted more of a storyline!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own _Make It Or Break It_

Chapter Twelve

* * *

><p>Payson threw down her suitcase as she walked through the door of her apartment. Her apartment was silent and empty; unlike the Rock where there was always someone there. Suddenly, Payson felt alone, very alone. The past week she felt as if she was never alone, and never far from Austin.<p>

After showering, she slipped on his shirt that she had stole; his smell still lingering on the shirt, made Payson not feel quiet as alone.

The twenty two year old gymnastics coach sit down on her couch; grabbed the remote and turned the TV on to _GymnastWorldTV_, a gymnastics news show that came on after major meets.

"This week," An older man broadcaster began. "Audriana Butler won the Women's Senior National Champion title. Following close behind was Eliza Laurentis from the Rocky Mountains Gymnast Club."

There was a pause, as they showed pictures of the gym, as another younger female broadcaster took over. "The Rock, as it called has been making headlines this year. Austin Tucker is the owner and head coach of the Rock; coaching with him is also Payson Keeler. The two so far have produce: the Men's National Champion Drew Collingsworth, the second place All-Around Women's National Gymnasts, and the Junior Girl's National champion Mindy Webbs."

"So, Trina." The older man began. "Do you think the Rock is the place for gymnasts right now?"

"I would have to say Jim, that the Rock is back and better than ever before." Trina replied.

Payson slightly smiled, and grabbed her phone off the coffee table to text Austin, but he had beaten her to it.

'_My mom called and said the Rock made TV.' _Austin's text message read.

Payson typed in a reply. '_I know I just saw it.'_ She placed down her phone, returning to watching the gymnastics news after sending the message.

Payson looked down at her phone seeing that Austin had sent another message. _'What are you up too?'_

'_Nothing much.'_ Payson replied simply.

'_Good, come look outside.' _Austin immediately replied.

Payson sighed, wondering what in the world Austin was up to. She slowly got up from her couch, not bothering to turn off the TV, and went to the door. Payson peered out of the peep hole; there Austin stood on the other side of the door, flower in hand.

Payson opened the door. "Austin what are you doing here, and why do you have flowers?"

Austin handed her the banquet of bluebells and white roses, "To give to you." He said as he stepped into the doorway. "The Rock wouldn't be as successful if it wasn't for you Payson."

"Austin," Payson blushed. "Thank you; you want to come inside?"

Austin nodded, "Sure, there's one more reason why I came over." Austin cupped Payson's cheeks and kissed her lips softly. "We never talked." He said.

Payson smiled, "Then let's talk."

Austin walked in to Payson's apartment slipping off his leather jackets, while Payson closed the door behind.

"You're wearing my shirt." Austin observed; sitting down on the couch.

Payson blushed, for the second time that night, as she sat down next to Austin. "Yes."

Austin wrapped his arm around Payson's shoulders, bringing her closer to him. "So, what do you want to talk about Pay?"

Payson leaned her head against Austin's chest. "What are we Austin?"

"What do you want us to be?" Austin asked. "I'll be anything you want me to be Payson."

"I want us to be more than friends, Austin." Payson declared.

Austin smiled a slight smile, "Can you be little more specific?"

"Why must you torture me?" Payson began, "You know I hate explaining myself."

"Don't avoid the question, Keeler." Austin scolded. "What do you want me to be?"

Payson thought about what she was going to say before opening her mouth to speak. "I want us to be together, but I want to go slow. I don't want us to rush into this and mess it up; I want us to do this right. I am not ready to do stuff as serious as we did at Nationals, Austin."

"Okay we'll go slow; we'll do the whole first date and meet the parents thing." Austin agreed.

"One exception," Payson looked up to Austin.

"What?" Austin asked.

"Stay with me tonight; I hate the thought of being alone, after never being alone for whole week." Payson begged.

Austin smirked, pulling a blanket from the back of the couch and wrapping it around them. "Why, Payson I thought you would never ask."

The two sat contently cuddled up next to each other, while they watched the rest of _GymnastWorldTV_.

"So you do think will be the next Golden Couple of Gymnastics?" Trina asked. "Will it be Audriana and Drew, or Drew and Eliza?"

"Well," Jim began. "We asked you, and polls say that the next Golden Couple will be Audriana and Drew."

Austin kissed the top of Payson's head, "Still awake?"

Payson nodded in response.

"Do you remember when we where the Golden Couple?" Austin remarked. "When _GymnastWorldTV_ finds out will that were actually a couple, will probably have our own segment."

Payson's eyes grew big; the press would crazy about their relationship; not only the press but, gym parents, gymnasts, her parents, and friends. Maybe it would be best that they kept it just to them, Payson thought to herself; no, that was the reason how her and Sasha's relationship had come to end. A relationship wasn't meant to hide, and she wouldn't hide her relationship with Austin.

"They can talk all about us I don't care," Payson announced. "I am not an elite gymnast anymore I can date whoever I want to."

"As the long as that person is me," Austin joked.

Payson smiled, "So when are we going on that date?"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, and thanks for all the reviews! Look out for Chapter Thirteen!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own _Make It Or Break It_

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

><p>The Rock was in full swing right after Nationals, with gymnasts already preparing for their first National Team practice that would take place at the Rock in two weeks. Mindy and Eliza though, were preparing for something totally different.<p>

"I don't know why I agreed to this idiotic plan of yours?" Eliza asked herself, as she and Mindy carefully placed the landing mat down.

Mindy rolled her eyes, "Because you want to beat Audriana. Now, according not only to _GymnastWorldTV, Seventeen, Teen Vogue, _and most importantly_ Gymnast's Life,_ says that Audriana and Drew will be USA's new golden couple. You can't let that happen!"

Eliza sighed, "I guess you're right, but if I end up killing myself in this plane of yours you better plan me a good funeral."

Mindy nodded, "I will; now I want to see that double Arabian of yours."

Eliza began walking to other side of the mount, while Mindy began to the plan. The junior gymnast pretended like she was fixing the landing mat as she waited for Drew to pass the floor on his way to the parallel bars.

"Hey, Drew!" Mindy began as she spotted the National Champion in the corner of her eye. "Can you help me with this mat; I can't get it quiet right?"

Drew nodded, "What are you working on?"

"It's not me," Mindy said as she watched Drew effortlessly pick up mat with his tan arms reposition it. "I convinced Eliza to show me her double Arabian."

Drew raised one his eyebrows, "Does Eliza even have a double Arabian?"

"No, not really. She said she would only do a single if she didn't have enough air though." Mindy replied.

Drew looked at Eliza across the floor, "Hey, Eliza." He said, "Do you want me to spot you?" The dark haired boy asked, that had fallen into the trap of two teenage girls.

"Yes." Eliza answered, smiling that Mindy's plan had worked. "That would be great."

...

"Okay," Payson started as she walked into Austin's office. "Level Six girls never shut up, they give me the worst headache."

Austin smirked, "That is why I only coach elite girls."

Payson rolled her eyes as she sat on Austin's lap, resting her head on his chest. "Austin you don't even coach the elite girls half the time, you leave me to fend for myself."

Austin stroked the top of Payson's head. "Well, I am taking you out tonight for our date, so that should make you feel a little bit better."

Payson smiled, "That does, so where are we going?"

"That is just something you're just going to have to wait and see, Keeler." Austin stated.

"That doesn't help, Austin." Payson murmured into Austin's chest. "But you know what would make me feel really better?" Payson lifted her head up.

"What?" Austin asked.

"Go see what Mindy and Eliza are up too; they were dragging out a landing mate while I was walking up here." Payson pleaded.

Austin sighed, "I guess, I really don't want any blood on the mats anyway."

Payson and Austin stood, "Thank you." Payson said, as Austin leaned in for a kiss.

"You're welcome," He grinned as he walked off to find out what Eliza and Mindy were up to.

...

Eliza ran full force towards the end of the mat, seeing Drew in the corner of her of her eye; Eliza began her round off back handspring. Eliza didn't stop after her back handspring, with all her might she jumped performing her double Arabian with a little help from Drew. She landed perfectly on the landing mat, with a loud yell from Mindy.

"What are you three up to?" The three gymnasts' eyes grew big and jaws slightly dropped at the sound of the coach's voice.

"I was spotting Eliza on a double Arabian." Drew was the only one brave enough to speak up.

Austin nodded, "Good, try not to get any blood on the mats please." They watched as figure retreated from their view, before breathing a sigh of relief.

"Will, I guess I should get back to work." Drew began.

"Yes," Eliza responded awkwardly. "Thanks for spotting me; it was really nice of you."

"No problem." Drew smirked before heading to the parallel bars.

Mindy shook her head. "Well, that couldn't have gone worse. Would it have hurt you to flirt a little bit with the boy, I mean he's not bad looking!"

That was one thing that Mindy got right, Drew Collingsworth was not bad looking. Standing at five eleven, Drew was eye candy; with jet black hair and tan skin, paired with startling blue eyes. Eliza could look at him all day long. "No," Eliza admitted. "But in my defense it is kind of hard to flirt with a guy when you're trying to do a double Arabian."

"Excuses, excuses," Mindy mumbled.

...

Payson nervously fumbled her hand in her phone; Austin was late. Thoughts worry and second guessing filled Payson's head as she waited for either her door bell or her phone rang. Maybe it was a mistake for them for be doing this, Payson kept asking herself over and over.

Finally her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the door bell. Austin was here.

Payson rushed to the door, but stopped to check herself in the mirror by the door. Payson had tried her best to clean up for her date with Austin without looking to overdone. She simply wore a long sleeve button up silver tunic, with a pair of black legging and a pair of ankle leather boots.

Payson put her hand on the door knob, she felt as if she was about to perform a gymnastics routine in front judges. Her hand carefully twisted the door knob, opening the door Payson smiled.

There Austin stood picnic basket in hand, with his signature leather jacket and jeans on. "Ready for a picnic?" He asked.

"Yes, just let me get my coat." Payson carefully grabbed her coat off its hook next to the door.

Austin wrapped his arm around Payson's shoulders as they walked to his car. Payson stomach fluttered in the same the way it did after she won a gold medal at meet. The whole night Payson as the pair had a picnic on of Boulder's many mountain sides; Payson couldn't help but feel like she had won another Olympic Gold medal.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> Thanks for all the reviews, and please keep reviewing! I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter! Look out for chapter fourteen because I think Sasha might be making an appearance, but no promises!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own _Make It Or Break It._

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

><p>Payson and Austin had barely any time to spend together, after their date. The rest of the week they were at the gym preparing for National Team practice that was looming ahead. Banners had to be put up, mats cleaned, paperwork finished, combined with the helping national team members prepare for the practice, there was no time for Austin and Payson to think of anything but the Rock.<p>

Payson walked up the stairs that led to the offices, carrying two big boxes. She couldn't be happier that the last two banners had come in with a week to spare.

"Austin," Payson sat down the boxes on the office floor. "The last two-" Payson stopped in the mid-sentence as she realized that the person sitting Austin's chair wasn't him. It was the one and only Sasha Belov. "You are defiantly not Austin."

"Is that anyway to great you old coach?" Sasha asked.

Payson didn't know what to say; it seemed like though to her that Sasha was planning on acting like he had only been her coach. "No, I just didn't know you where coming. The National Team practice isn't until next week."

"I was just checking in to make sure that everything is going to be ready for the practice." Sasha responded. "The Rock looks a lot different now with all the renovations, you and Austin have made."

Sasha was right; the Rock looked completely different from when he coached. It had front desk in the lobby area, a study room for the gymnasts, two offices, a main gym, a little gym area for little kids, a gym area devoted for men, and an annex. "Yes, it does, I guess." Payson looked away from the old coach. "Do you happen to know where Austin is?"

Sasha nodded, "He said something about Mindy and Eliza being up to something."

Payson sighed, "Again?" Mindy and Eliza had been up to something since they had come back from Nationals. "It's nice seeing you Sasha, but if Mindy and Eliza are up to something, Austin is going to need back up."

Sasha could tell that Payson was more than glad to leave him; he really couldn't blame her though. He knew it was best for him to act as they were just coach and gymnast, even though that would irritate Payson. It would irritate her even more when she realized that he had move on so quickly and had settled down to start a family.

Sasha couldn't help but smile at the thought of his a wife and little boy. The thought of his family, made him realize how much of a mistake it was from him and Payson to have had a relationship. The relationship with him and Payson didn't have a future at the time, or even the possibility of having a family.

Sasha looked at Austin's desk. It was noticeably bare, besides stacks of paperwork like his had been when he was single. The only two other things on Austin's desk a computer and desk organizer, that was very unorganized. The only thing he could make out clearly on it was a picture of Austin Tucker and Payson Keeler.

...

"Drew!" Payson yelled, as she walked across the gym towards the vault. "Have you seen Austin, Mindy, or Eliza?"

"I saw Austin heading to the annex," Drew began, "Who I think was looking for Mindy and Eliza."

"Thanks Drew." The blonde coached sighed heading to the annex.

As soon as she walked into the annex, Payson saw Mindy and Eliza climbing up the ropes with Austin standing by the bottom of them.

"Ten more." Austin said sternly.

"Austin," Payson walked next to Austin, looking the girls climb further and further up the ropes. "Why in the world are you making them climb ropes?"

"Easy, they won't tell me what they are up too." Austin explained.

"How do you even know there up to something?" Payson asked.

The only sound in the room for a second was the heavy breathing of the gymnasts. "They where standing next to the national team banner that list all the members' names with a sharpie."

Something clicked in Payson's head. "Girl's what where you two going to right next to Audriana Butler's name?"

The two gymnasts looked at each other surprised the Payson had figured out what they were planning on doing so quickly.

"We didn't get that far." Mindy answered as she began to climb down the rope. "Austin caught us before we could think of anything to write."

Austin and Payson exchanged glances. "Okay girls, I won't make you finish out your punishment." The two gymnasts slid carefully down the ropes, and ran off to practices before their coaches could change their minds.

"Did you know that Sasha is in your office?" Payson looked at Austin.

Austin nodded, "He was waiting at the door when I got here this morning. I think he could be more insane now than he was we coached us."

"Probably." Payson muttered, as Austin wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. "This is going to be a long day."

"So," Austin began. "I am guessing you don't want me tell you that your mom invited is over for dinner tonight?"

Payson stared at Austin. "Why didn't she call me?"

"Let's face it Pay, she likes me more." Austin joked; Payson playfully shoved him. "Jeez, Keeler that hurt." Austin rubbed the spot where Payson had shoved him.

"What do you want me to kiss it make you feel better?" Payson batted her eyelashes, Austin nodded. Payson leaned close to his face, "Too bad." She said as she slowly walked away from him.

"I am guessing I can call your mother and tell her yes then."Austin yelled towards Payson's retreating figure.

...

Payson regretted ever telling her mother that she and Austin were dating. The second she had gotten back up to her office Payson checked her phone; she had over five missed calls all from her mother.

Payson clicked on Kim's last voicemail and listened. "Payson since you haven't called me back, I am just going to call Austin, to see if you two want to come over tonight."

Payson sighed, putting her phone down; she heard a knock on her door. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Sasha. Payson just looked at him. "I won't be long I promise." Her old coach said, closing the door.

"Sit down, Sasha I am not going to bite." Payson instructed.

Sasha sat down in the chair in front of Payson. "I just thought we chat."

"What are you doing here, Sasha?" Payson asked bluntly. "Because, I am pretty sure that it's not to chat."

"I told you," Sasha began. "I making sure that the Rock is ready for the practice."

"Well," Payson paused. "As you can see everything is ready, you are free to leave."

Sasha didn't get up as Payson expected him to. "I also wanted to make sure that you where fine working around me."

"You are not the only one that moved on Sasha!" Payson bellowed. "I may not be married with a kid, but I've moved on a long time ago."

"Then how did you know that I was married and a kid, Payson?" Sasha questioned.

"You sent my mom a wedding invitation, and I think maybe a birth announcement, for your son." Payson looked down at her desk. "You did the right thing Sasha; we were not meant for each other."

Sasha nodded, "I'll guess I'll see you next week then?"

"Yes, of course." Payson responded as she watched Sasha slowly get up and head for the door.

"Austin's a lucky man," Sasha looked back to Payson, before opening the door. "Austin," Sasha said surprised to see him behind the door.

"Are you heading out?" Austin asked a disturbed look on his face.

"Yes, I was just going to find you." Sasha paused. "Everything looks wonderful; I can't wait for the practice next week."

Austin nodded, "Yes, I'll see you next week."

"Bye Austin, Payson." Sasha said slowly leaving the office.

Austin closed the door, his eyes were dark and lips pressed into a thin almost frown like line. "We need to talk Payson."

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note: <span>Sasha has arrived! So what do you think about Sasha? I hoped that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! Please review! Look out for Chapter Fifteen!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I won't own _Make It or Break It._

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

><p>Austin stood at the door, not bothering to sit down, as he and Payson just stared at each other. He couldn't believe what he had just overheard. It was obvious that Sasha's wasn't just Payson's old coach, he was her ex. He couldn't believe that he didn't notice that they had a relationship all those years ago; he couldn't believe that Payson, who at the time was his best friend, didn't tell him. He told her everything, about every girl he dated, about his family, but yet she never told him about Sasha.<p>

"I heard everything, Payson." Austin said.

"Austin," Payson began. "Let me explain-"

Austin cut her off, "Payson, why didn't you tell me?

Payson just looked at Austin, "I couldn't Austin; I wasn't even eighteen yet, Sasha was my coach. The only person that knew was my mother!"

"We've told each other everything since we've just been friends!" Austin argued.

"Really?" Payson asked. "Half the time the way I found out who were dating was from the tabloids!"

Austin ran his hand through his hair. "I never dated any those girls, Payson; who know that."

Payson sighed, "Let's not argue about this, Austin. Please?" She paused. "All you need to know that Sasha and I are ancient history; we've both have moved on."

Austin nodded; Payson was right, all that matter was the she was with him now. "Your right, I am sorry Payson. I just kind of overreacted."

"Its fine, Austin." Payson paused. "So what time do we have to go over to my parents?"

Austin smiled; Sasha Belov was no threat to his and Payson's relationship.

...

"I can't believe we almost got caught." Mindy muttered as she performed a perfect layout on the beam.

Eliza rolled her eyes, as she gracefully landed her leap with both feet on the beam. "You know, maybe I should just focus on beating Audriana in gymnastics it would be a lot easier."

"Where would be the fun in that?" Mindy asked, before she dismounted of the beam, flipping twice in the air, and then landing on her but. "Damn it! I had that perfect last week!"

"This is why we should focus on gymnastics; you don't want Annabelle-Grace beating you at the next meet?" Eliza question as she prepared to perform her front layout into a full. She landed on the floor again, like at Nationals.

"Is it me or is just a bad day for beam?" Mindy said, hopping back on the beam.

Eliza pretended like she didn't hear Mindy, as she began her beam routine again. She needed to have her beam routine down for the National Team practice. Eliza knew that is she had it down pact; that Sasha would certainly take her to compete in most major events.

"I have no idea what your doing wrong." Mindy admitted, after Eliza had fallen in the same spot again.

Eliza hopped onto the beam again. "Welcome to my world, I could do this routine perfectly before Nationals and know I can't."

"Drop it then," Mindy replied, as she stood in perfect handstand on the beam. "If you can't do it, change it and do something else for know."

"Whatever, Mindy." Eliza breathed attempting again to land her front layout, full on the beam, determined to land it. Nationals would be the last time that Audriana Butler would beat her.

...

Payson was exhausted, seeing Sasha, fighting with Austin, trying to help Eliza land her full on the beam, had drained her to the point she felt like at any second she would fall asleep at the dinner table. Austin though would nudge her every time he noticed her drifting away, and saved her from staying to watch something on TV with her parents.

"Are you sick again, Pay?" Austin asked once they were in the car on the way to Payson's apartment.

"No, I am just super tired. I spent over an hour trying to help Eliza with her beam routine." Payson answered.

"She still can't land the full?" Austin asked as he turned onto Payson's street.

Payson shook her head. "No, she can't."

There was a moment of silence. "I am sorry again for blowing up about Sasha." Austin apologized.

"Austin its not a big deal." Payson replied, as Austin drove into her driveway.

"Yes, it is Pay." He paused. "I shouldn't have lost my temper."

Payson opened the truck's door and Austin did the same. "Austin, you need to stop beating yourself up over this. It's over and done."

Austin sighed as he reached out and held Payson's hand as they walked to her door. "I guess, I don't like the thought of you dating any other guy."

Payson smiled. "You don't have to worry about that, Austin."

"Yes, I do." Austin began. "If I don't watch out someone better is going to come along and steal you."

"Jealous much?" Payson asked.

"No," Austin answered. "You're just the only girl for me Payson Keeler, and I can't stand the thought of losing you."

"Really?" Payson said wrapping her arms around Austin's neck.

Austin nodded; putting his hands on her hips and pulling her closer to him. "Really, I love you Payson Keeler, you should know that."

Payson couldn't help but kiss him, and as Austin returned her kiss his words began to sink.

"You love me?" Payson repeated in stunned way.

"Yes." Austin started, "I've think I loved you since the day we became friends; it just took me a little while to realize it."

Payson kissed him again, "I love you too, Austin Tucker."

"So much for going slow?" Austin before kissing Payson again.

Payson slowly pulled back from the kiss, "Who cares?" She said suggestively, as she opened the door to her apartment, pulling Austin in by his hand. Austin shut the door behind him, before attacking Payson with kisses.

Never breaking their never ending kisses, the pair fumbled around Payson's apartment in the dark, until finding Payson's bedroom. One of Payson's hands reluctantly let go of its grip from Austin's hair to open the door. The two fumbled in falling on the bed.

"Are you sure?" Austin asked finally breaking their kisses, as Payson's hands grabbed the end of his shirt.

"Positive." Payson said, before Austin's lips captured hers again.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note: <span> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reviews! Pretty please with sugar on top, review! Watch out for the next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own _Make It Or Break It_

Chapter Sixteen

* * *

><p>It became a habit of Payson's to take Austin's shirts. When Austin woke up the day of the first National Team practice he found Payson sound asleep with his shirt on. It was also good thing that it had also become an habit of Payson's to stay over at his house, or else Austin would eventually run out of shirts.<p>

"Pay, you got get up." Austin said as Payson open her eyes.

"Do I have to?" Payson mumbled like a child, as she snuggled up to Austin's chest.

"Yes," Austin sighed, kissing the top of her head. "We have to be there early to open the doors for all the NGO officials."

"Fine," Payson muttered getting up out of the bed. "But I expect breakfast when I get out of the shower."

Austin smirked, "I hope you like burnt toast!"

Payson rolled her eyes as she shut the door the bathroom. She pulled out her shower caddy that she kept in the cabinet, and placed it in the shower before turning the water on warm. Payson slipped of her clothes before stepping into the warm steamy shower. The warm water woke her up and as it trickled down her back. This would be the only peaceful part of her day; the moment that she would step in the Rock she would be dealing with nervous gymnasts, snobby NGO officials, and maybe Austin's new found dislike of Sasha.

Turning the water's heat down, Payson suddenly felt sick to her stomach, and before she knew she was out of shower kneeling in front of toilet. Maybe breakfast wouldn't be a good idea, Payson thought as she flushed toilet. Payson sighed as she finished her shower; she had no time to get sick, again. Luckily, Payson manage the morning without getting sick again, even after eating Austin's cooking.

...

Twenty nervous gymnasts all dressed alike in the same red, blue, and white leotard stared at the famous Sasha Belov, the head of the NGO and the current head coach. At that moment of time he was the one person that could make a decision that could alter their career paths. Each of gymnasts wanted to impress him, which was close to impossible of doing so.

Sasha didn't bother with an fancy introduction, "Why are you all standing here staring at me me, get to work, I want to see everyone's routines today."

The gymnasts scrambled in frenzy, rushing to the apparatus of their choice to work on their routines. Eliza decided to work on her bar routine, hoping to avoid the beam as much as possible; unfortunately Audriana had decided to work on her bar routine to.

"I hope you don't plan to show your beam routine today," Audriana began. "I heard that you still don't have your full on the beam."

What would Mindy say, Eliza thought in her head before replying, "For your information, Audriana, I do have my front layout full on beam." Eliza couldn't believe how easily she had lied, and from the look on Audriana's face it must have been convincing.

"I can't wait to see it." Audriana smirked before putting on her grips.

Don't let her get in to you mind Eliza said to herself in her head, as she tightened her grips. She breathed out, before swinging onto the bottom bar then up into a perfect handstand. She paused for a second, seeing Sasha walking over to the bars; her routine needed to perfect. Eliza's swung down away from the high bar, releasing her grip just at the right moment to catch the high bar. So far so good, Eliza thought; she pushed of the high bar twisting in the air once then catching the bar again. She might not have her beam routine down, but there was a reason she had a gold medal on bars.

Mindy knew that today would be the day that she would finally beat Audriana Butler, as she landed her perfect triple twist dismount.

...

"Do the girls seem to be doing okay?" Payson asked as Austin entered her office.

Austin nodded, "They seem to be; if don't include Ansley landing on her butt during her floor routine, though."

"Great." Payson muttered, "And she won gold with that routine at Nationals."

Austin shrugged, "You can take a horse to water but you can't make them drink, Payson."

Payson rolled her eyes, "I am sure the girls would love to hear that your comparing them to horses."

"We both know it's true," Austin sat down in the chair in front of Payson's desk. "Today though is going to be a boring day."

"Why do you say that?" Payson asked.

"All we can do is sit here, Sasha isn't even letting us watch; the only way I am getting glimpses of what is going on is when I being called to run errands or find something." Austin explained.

"So who are the new assistants, I never heard?" Payson asked.

Austin hesitated, "Kelly Parker, and Nicky the Robot Russo."

"Great." Payson began, "Not only do we have the future Kelly Parker, we have Kelly Parker herself."

"I take Parker over the Robot Russo any day." Austin admitted. "Parker might be a bitch, but at least who didn't have to whining every single day." Austin finished his sentence as there was a knocking on the door. "Come in."

"I am sorry if I am interrupting, but where are the landing mats?" Sasha asked, only opening the door slightly.

Austin got up from his chair, "The storage room below the stairs; I'll come help you pull them out."

The pair left, and Payson was alone in her office, browsing on different websites. Somehow Payson found herself on a wedding website, looking at different pictures of engagement rings, and wedding dresses. When she would fall asleep at night, Austin's arms wrapped around, Payson's dream would revolve around their future life together. For the first time in her life Payson was dreaming about something other gymnastics.

The door opened suddenly, Payson quickly exited the website thinking that it was Austin. It wasn't, there stood Kelly Parker in a Team USA shirt and a pair of black Capri yoga pants. "Where is Sasha?" She asked urgently not bother to say hello.

"He and Austin went to get the landing mats out of the storage room beneath the stairs; why is something wrong?" Payson replied concerned.

"No, I just wanted him to see Audriana's new vault." Kelly began, "It has a higher difficulty level than any of the other girls' vault."

Kelly Parker would be more concerned about her own gymnast then the other girls. "Kelly last time I checked at a National Team practice as an assistant coach you're not suppose to pick favorites."

"At least I am a National Team assistant coach." Kelly countered.

"Yes, and I have eight Olympic medals." Payson paused. "You only have three, and one them is team."

Kelly didn't say anything else as she walked out of Payson's office, slamming the door behind her. Payson rolled her eyes, pulling up the wedding website again; she knew that she and Kelly Parker would be rivals to very end.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span> So what did you think about this chapter? Please review and I hoped you enjoyed! Thanks for reviewing! Look out for chapter seventeen!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer:I don't won _Make It Or Break It._

Chapter Seventeen

* * *

><p>If she knew Kelly Parker when she was still a gymnast, Eliza believed that Kelly Parker would be exactly like Audriana. Eliza walked through her beam routine, as Audriana ran full force towards the vault. Audriana was the only gymnast that Kelly cared about; she practically dragged Sasha over and forced him to watch Audriana' vault.<p>

"That is the sloppiest double straight Yurchenko, I have ever seen." Sasha stared, as Audriana. "Drill it more." He said simply walking off, leaving an astonished Kelly Parker and Audriana behind.

"Laurentis beam, know." Sasha ordered walking over to beam, Eliza hopped off.

"Are you sure you want to see this, and not my floor routine?" She asked, hopping that he would change his mind.

"Beam, know." Sasha repeated. Eliza nervously nodded her head, walking quickly over to the chalk bucket and dusting her hands with the chalk.

"I can't wait to see your full, Eliza." Audriana sneered walking pass the chalk bucket and towards the beam.

Eliza didn't responded; she brushed of the excess chalk on the top of her thighs as she approached the vault.

"Whenever you ready," Sasha crossed is arms his focus never wavering off of Eliza.

Eliza jumped into a perfect straight spilt to mount the beam. Carefully she stood up onto her feet striking a little pose before performing her first tumbling skill, two graceful front aerials. She leaped, turned, and tumbled backwards and forwards with and without hands, with no hesitation. Until, it came time for her front layout, full on beam.

It was now or never, Eliza thought in her head as she performed the most difficult part of her routine. She couldn't help but close her eyes as she land; she didn't feel the soft blue mats under her feet though. Eliza opened her eyes to see her feet were firmly planted onto the beam. A wide smile spread across her face as she finished her routine, with a perfect double back pike dismount.  
>Audriana Butler looked like a little kid who found out Santa wasn't real, horrified. It would be Audriana's expression that Eliza would never forget for the rest of her life.<p>

...

"I am going out to grab some lunch do you want anything?" Payson asked slinging her purse onto her shoulder as Austin entered her office.

"Sure, being the NGO's personal lackey for the day is seriously making me hungry." He began before plopping down in a chair. "I thought you hated Panda Express

Payson rolled her eyes, "It's not my favorite, and you know I love their sweet and sour chicken though."

"How could I forget?" Austin muttered.

Payson placed her hand on the doorknob, "So I am guessing you want the usual?"

"Yes, and don't forget-" Austin was cut off by Payson.

"The forks I know." Payson open the door. "See you in a little bit."

"See you." Austin replied.

...

"Moore I want a clean routine! Stop fooling around!" Sasha yelled at Ansley who in her mind was rolling her eyes at him. Instead of mouthing off to Sasha, Ansley turned her back from and perform a perfect round off double straight with a full twist, landing perfectly.

"Clean enough for you?" Ansley asked.

"Do it again, and add it to your routine." Sasha paused, "Next time you try to back talk me with a tumbling pass pick something a little harder though." He whispered in her ear, then turning his back and starting to bark orders to gymnasts and coaches alike.

"Hey, I saw you double straight with a full twist!" Eliza began, "It was so good!"

Ansley sighed, "Is it possible to impress him?"

"No." Eliza answered bluntly, crossing her arms.

"I guess then I am just going to have to get this tumbling pass down too know." Ansley replied.

"Whatever you do just make sure you stick them, so you can beat Audriana for me." Eliza said.

Ansley lowered her voice, "So is that what you and Mindy been up to? Destroying Audriana? Why in the world did you leave me out?" Eliza shrugged her shoulders. "I don't care who does it, but that bitch needs to beat."

"Tell me about it." Mindy mumbled, "And to think if I hadn't fallen, I would have been the person to have beaten her for the National title."

"Girls get to work!" Kelly hollered across the gym.

"Who's worse Kelly Parker or Kelly Parker Junior?" Ansley asked before Eliza turned to head to the vault.

"Easy, their equal." A voice other the Eliza's responded, the girls turned to see Sasha standing behind them. "Stop gossiping, and get to work."

...

Austin was bored out of his mind; just sitting in Payson's office and not be able to coach or least watch drove him crazy. He couldn't even go into his own office, as the NGO had chosen to take it over for weekend. Sighing, Austin got up and sat down in front of Payson's computer thinking that he could find some game on the Internet to pass his time.

Austin clicked on the minimized Internet page; he was surprised when he saw the web page that Payson was looking on.

It was one of those wedding sites, not necessarily for a person that was engaged but a person who thought that soon they be planning a wedding. Most guys would have quickly minimized the page again and as they had never saw it. Austin though was not like any other guy. He went through the website looking at articles and pictures Payson had look at and took mental notes.

"May I come in?" Sasha has poking in his head into the office.

"Of course," Austin answered, minimizing the web page. "Is there anything you need?"

"No," Sasha sat down, "I am just giving the girls a break; I really didn't want to sit around with the other coaches."

"Who's driving you more insane Parker or Russo?" Austin asked.

"Parker and her junior, as two of your girls called Audriana." Sasha sighed. "Do yourself a favor; stick with club gymnastics, Austin. Coaching for the National team gives you nothing but a big headache."

"Coaching in general gives me a headache, just girls though; guys are headache free." Austin added.

Sasha nodded, "I am guessing you stick Payson with coaching the girls?"

"I train all the guys and help her with elite girls, and Payson trains pretty much all the girls." Austin explained. "Payson has tried to coach the little boys before; she end calling them the terrible monsters."

Sasha let out a chuckled, "I understand your reasoning of who coaches what." He paused. "I have to admit you two are doing a good job here." Sasha paused again. "Well, I guess I should be getting back to my own terrible monsters."

"When one my girls beat Audriana just yell, me and Payson will come rushing down." Austin said.

"What if they become best friends, and they sign a treaty?" Sasha asked.

Austin raised one of his eyebrows. "Then either A) the world is coming to an end, or B) you are miracle worker Sasha Belov."

...

Mindy ran through her neighborhood, she couldn't believe her parents wanted to move her to Texas. Well not her, they just wanted to move back to Texas where her brother lived and played football for their Alma Mater, the University of Texas.

She was so glad when her brother had moved out of the house; for once in her life it seemed like her parents actually paid attention to her. They didn't hesitate when she wanted to move to Boulder to train with the famous Austin Tucker and Payson Keeler. It didn't last long though, they apparently her brother need 'help' handling the pressure of being a star running back.

"Hey Mindy!" Mindy stopped and turned back to see Drew, who was also running towards her, "What are you doing in this neighborhood?"

"I don't know, my house is in this neighborhood?" Mindy replied.

"Really?" He began stopping next to her. "I didn't know that, which is surprising because my mom is the president of the neighborhood association."

"We just moved in," Mindy sighed. "But apparently, I am not going to be able to finish unpacking my boxes."

"Why?" Drew asked as the pair began walking at a slow pace down the street. "You're not leaving the Rock are you?"

"I hope not." Mindy muttered. "My parents want to move back to Austin to be with their favorite child."

"I always took you as on only child." Drew said stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I wished. All my life up until know I have been in the shadow of Owen." Mindy declared. "My parents' lives revolve around him. Sorry Mindy, we can't make it to your meet because Owen has football practice. Sorry Mindy, I know you love your gym, but we have to move so Owen can go to school with good a football team. Sorry Mindy, we forgot to pick you up Owen wanted to go out to eat."

"I get it," Drew stopped Mindy's rant. "You're second best to your brother, who sounds like a big fat football player."

Mindy rolled her eyes, "Owen was born and raised to be a star running back. I suppose if I had been a boy like him I be the same."

"Where does he play?" Drew questioned.

"The University of Texas, my parents Alma Mater; he has a full football scholarship and he doesn't even go to class." Mindy retorted. "I could go to the Olympics, and make history if I stay here in Boulder, but apparently all they think is important is Owen winning football games."

"You're going to show them Mindy; your Junior National Champion their fools if they don't realize that you're going to be more successful then you brother." Drew said.

"Thanks," Mindy paused. "Sorry, that I kind of blew up on you. Eliza's at practice so I can't exactly call her."

"When did you two become good friends?" Drew looked down to Mindy. "It was like overnight."

"I know you think Audriana Butler is a good person but let me tell you; she is the one person that I cannot stand on this planet, and Eliza and I agree on that." Mindy stopped walking, and started running again.

...

Austin and Payson lounged in their chairs, plates of Panda Express scattered across the desk.

The door opened quickly, "Sasha told me to tell you two to come down." Suzanne explained.

Austin jumped out of his chair quickly, "Thanks Suzanne. We'll be down there in a second." Suzanne nodded and left the office. "Yes, one of our girls must have beaten Audriana!"

"What in the world are you talking about?" Payson asked getting up out of her chair.

"I told Sasha to come get me if one our girls beat Audriana." Austin replied taking Payson's hand in his as they walked down the stairs to the gym.

"Everyone gather around." Sasha ordered, as gymnasts and coaches walked closer to him. "I am excited to announce that in exactly two weeks the entire Chinese National Team will be coming to the arena in Denver to compete against the entire USA National Team."

"Damn," Austin mumbled so low that only Payson could hear.

Payson elbowed him in the stomach as Sasha continued. "I expect everyone to train their very best until the meet; there is no doubt in my mind that U.S. will open this season with a win."

At the moment Payson knew what Sasha was up too. Sasha Belov wasn't going to stop with China; he wasn't going to stop until the U.S. won Worlds; China was just the first stop on his path of world domination.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Thank you for all the review I got on chapter sixteen! I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter, and please review. Is it me, or can you not wait to see what China, and Sasha have in stored for the meet? Look out for Chapter Eighteen.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own_ Make It Or Break It._

Chapter Eighteen

* * *

><p>"Sasha Belov is insane." Payson sighed, cuddling up to Austin as the pair lounged casually on the couch in Austin's apartment.<p>

Austin raised one eyebrow, "And he wasn't when he coached us?"

"Yes," Payson began. "I think retirement made him go even crazier, Austin. The whole National Team can't be ready in two weeks. The men haven't even had their first practice! The team will get their butts handed to them by China; we both know that!"

"Then we'll get out butts handed to us. Pay, if you haven't figured it out by now Sasha is the one person in the gymnastics world that can successfully manipulate the sport." Austin said.

"Well this time, Sasha might have taken a gamble that he can't back quiet, yet." Payson replied.

Austin pulled her closer to him, "Let's not worry about Pay; we're not National Team coaches and at the end of the day its not our job to worry about the National Team. What we should be worrying about how we are going to get our girls and guys ready for this thing."

"I guess you right," Payson admitted.

...

"The National Team is competing against China? In Denver?" Mindy yelled at Eliza the day after the last National Team practice. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was kind of busy this weekend with the practice, Mindy." Eliza explained. "I haven't checked my phone since Friday."

"Oh," Mindy began. "Sorry, I am just surprised that in two weeks the whole National Team is going to be competing against China."

"Are they going to let junior team compete?" Eliza asked.

"They should; China doesn't follow the age restrictions why should we?" Mindy responded. "I have another year as being a junior because of my stupid birthday; most of their gymnasts are probably just as old as I am."

"What's your rush?" Eliza questioned. "You'll be sixteen in time for the next Olympic cycle, that's all that matter."

Mindy rolled her eyes, "You obviously don't understand. I'll be the youngest senior gymnast, and that means the most inexperienced in major international competitions. It won't matter how good I am, when there will be people that have hand fulls of National, and International medals."

"I never thought about like that," Eliza looked down. "Look, we just need to stop talking, and practice."

"No, I need to go forge a birth certificate so that I can compete against China." Mindy said sarcastically as the pair parted ways to practice.

...

Payson walked over to Austin as he was watched Drew's high bar routine."The official press release of the China meet." She handed Austin the two page long press release.

"Thank you," He paused, before critiquing Drew. "Hold that longer Drew, or you are going to get points taken off!"

"The NGO called, too." Payson began. "They want to add to more practices for the men and women's team, the Thursday and Friday before the meet."

"Great," Austin muttered. "More freaked out gymnasts."

...

There was no doubting that every gymnast at the Rock was freaked out, even the ones that weren't competing. The gym felt exactly like it had at the time leading up to Nationals but ten times worse. Mindy couldn't stand it, at all. Gymnastics was usually her one escape, the one place she felt like people actually cared about her, but lately she felt just as ignored as she did home.

Every spare moment was spent on the national team members the week leading up to the China meet. Mindy understood though, she knew that Payson and Austin had to focus on the gymnasts competing against China. They weren't like her parents, whose lives revolved around Owen. Austin and Payson actually cared about all of their gymnasts, but Mindy couldn't help feel like she was second best to the Senior Gymnasts.

"Did you know that in 1976 that protesters in China were massacred-"

"Clementine!" Mindy groaned and Clementine stopped talking. "I don't care about China's government! In fact I don't even care about the meet this weekend, against China!" The red head frowned, and stood up on the beam, and began quietly practicing.

Mindy stretched and watch as Austin spotted Eliza an a double Arabian. She wished so badly that she could take someone's spot and compete against China. Mindy then, she thought if she medal internationally that her parents would focus on her. She sighed, even if she did compete her routines' difficulty levels wouldn't be high enough to medal.

An idea struck Mindy; they would have to let her compete in some international competition if she had a higher difficulty level of that of one of the National Team members. Mindy got up, and began walking to the annex.

"Hey where are you going, Payson told us we were supposed to practice our beam routines!" Clementine yelled.

Mindy kept walking; she had bigger ideas than just to practice her cookie cutter beam routine. She was tired of being second best. Mindy knew there was not way anybody would be able to ignore after she added some new skills to her routines.

...

"Mindy is going to be so excited when she hears this!" Payson announced as Austin entered her office. The gymnasts had left over an hour ago, but the two coaches remained.

"Why?" Austin asked.

"You never read your e-mails do you?" Payson didn't wait for a response. "Anyway, the NGO wanted to have a showcase or something for the beginning of the meet. They want Mindy to perform her floor routine."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Payson?" Austin began. "Mindy is either going to give the routine her all, and scare the Chinese off, or-"

Payson cut him off- "There is no 'or', Austin. Mindy can do this."

"I know that. The problem is she may let this go to her head and mess up the routine, which will get loads of criticism if she does." Austin explained.

"I know that Austin, but its Mindy." Payson empathized. "She competes best with a big head."

"Okay your right," Austin paused. "It's getting late, we should be heading out."

Payson nodded, "I'll be out in second just let me get me stuff together."

"Okay, I'll be waiting out in the truck." He replied as he walked out of Payson's office. Austin climbed into his truck; he looked at Payson's duffel bag that laid in the back seat. They had only technically been dating for four weeks, but Payson practically already lived at Austin house. She only went to her apartment, to get more clothes or to check on it.

"What are you up too?" Payson asked climbing into Austin's truck.

"I have a bet for you Keeler." Austin smirked.

"What?" Payson replied putting her seat belt on.

"If we win against China at least five medals, you move into my house and get rid of your apartment." Austin proposed.

Payson bit her lip, "What happens if we don't get five medals?"

Austin shrugged, "You can keep your apartment if you want."

"Okay, I'll take this gamble." Payson agreed. "On one condition though; if we win more than five medals you have to get rid of that hard mattress that you love."

"You drive a hard bargain, Keeler. I'll take it, though." This was one gamble that both Austin and Payson wanted to win.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I am sorry this chapter is short, but I hoped you enjoyed it anyways! Thanks for reading and reviewing Chapter Seventeen! Look out for Chapter Nineteen, which will be much longer!<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't_ Own Make It Or Break It._

Chapter Nineteen

* * *

><p>It was official Payson Keeler was sick again this time with what seemed to be a stomach bug that seemed would never go away.<p>

"Stay home, Pay." Austin ordered as Payson walked out of the bathroom.

"No," Payson protested. "Its the last practice before the China meet. Mindy has to show Sasha a routine, and I haven't been able to practice with her because everyone else has been breathing down the back of my neck. I at least have to be there to support her."

"I am sure she would appreciate puking your guts while she performs her routine." Austin said sarcastically.

Payson rolled her eyes, "I have to go Austin."

"Fine," Austin muttered, "Just don't get any puke on the mats okay?"

...

People slowly lingered into the Rock, Mindy included. Today, was the day that she would perform her new floor routine that no one had seen, not even Payson. When Payson had told her that NGO wanted her to perform at the meet, she was overjoyed. She felt for a split second that she wasn't in the shadows anymore, but then when she got home her parents were talking on the phone with Owen. Mindy didn't even bother trying to tell them; instead she changed and went running thinking about what exactly she was going to do.

Mindy took of her warm up and started stretched, mentally preparing herself for the outcome of her floor routine. There was so many of them: she could do it perfectly and the coaches love it, she could mess up, Payson could get mad about her changing the routine, or she could hurt herself. Mindy shifted into a left split trying, she didn't want to even begin to think about hurting herself.

"Mindy," Payson began. "Sasha is ready to see your routine." Mindy slowly got up from the floor and began walking with Payson. "So what routine did you decided to do?"

"Floor," Mindy answered.

"Really?" Payson asked, surprised that Mindy didn't pick her best event the uneven bars. Mindy nodded, as the two approached Sasha and Austin.

"Mindy, are you ready to perform you routine?" Sasha asked. Mindy was surprised he was acting more friendly than Eliza had described him.

"Yes, I am doing floor." Mindy nervously replied.

The legendary coach nodded, "Great, just tell us when you're ready, and we'll start the music."

Mindy nodded, as the coaches moved off the floor. The junior gymnast walked slowly to the corner of the mat, she looked around; to left of the floor was Sasha, Austin, and Payson, to right she could see Drew and Eliza along with other members of the national team, and dead straight in front of her was the NGO officials. Mindy bit her lip; she was ready; more than ready to come out of the shadows and shine.

"I'm ready." Mindy announced and as soon as the words left her lips the music started.

She posed a few times on the beat of the music before taking off at full speed performing a round off layout double pike. Landing she heard gasps, people where not expecting her to be performing skills like these. Mindy ignored them as she continued her routine, performing a perfect double turn while a holding one leg out in front of her. She breathed in out and as she leaped high as her legs switched, her mind already preparing itself for her next tumbling pass.

It was the hardest tumbling pass she would had ever attempt in her whole life. Mindy as she performed her round-off back handspring, she knew that she had to land the double straight with a full twist she was about to perform. With all her strength Mindy jumped off the floor and into her double straight, twisting just at the right moment so she wouldn't over rotate. There was complete silence when she land, and as a slow round of applause came from the stunned audience, Mindy knew she wasn't in the shadows anymore.

Payson didn't know whether to be mad or proud of Mindy. At fourteen she managed to perform one of the hardest floor routines ever, but without even asking for permission. Payson glanced at Austin who's lips where clinched tight and his eyes dark. She then glanced at Sasha who seemed impressed nodding each time Mindy landed another hard skill. Payson didn't know what to think, but as the music stopped she knew she would have to figure out something to say.

"Where did the hell did that come from?" Austin asked, Payson's and Mindy's eyes grew big.

"Austin, what are you doing?" Payson whispered loudly to him

Austin ignored her, as he walked closer to Mindy, "Tell me what in the world you where thinking when decided to add those skills without me or Payson's permission?" Mindy didn't respond. "Do you know how dangerous this little stunt of yours was?"

"Austin!" Payson intervened. "Stop, okay. Mindy shouldn't have added those skills, but all that matters is that she did them without getting hurt."

Sasha walked up, "I agree, and this routine is exactly what we need to show the Chinese what where capable of."

"Mindy's never has practice one of the skills with a coach before, its a miracle that she could do them." Austin said.

"Well, we this team needs a miracle to beat China." Sasha replied. "You and Payson have a whole day to work with her before she performs this routine tomorrow, I suggest you do so." It amazed Mindy, how it felt to be out of the shadows and in the limelight.

…

"Higher!" Austin yelled as Mindy jumped backwards in the air, performing her double pike. "Again," he ordered when Mindy landed. Austin and Payson had been drilling Mindy for what seemed like hours in the annex, away from the National Team.

"Are you mad?" Mindy asked.

Austin looked at her, "One of my gymnasts thought a routine was work endangering themselves, of course I am little mad."

Mindy frowned, as she did her double pike again. "High enough?"

Austin nodded, "Round off back handspring double straight, no twist or layout yet."

Mindy hesitated, "Where did Payson go?"

"She ran to the bathroom; she doesn't feel well."

"She's sick again?" Mindy replied.

Austin cross his arms in front of his chest, "Yes, now stop talking and tumble." If she wasn't in a heap of trouble already, Mindy would of gone for twist, but she decided against, performing what Austin had asked. "Good, five more times."

The constant drills that Austin was putting her through were payback, Mindy decided. If she knew she would of gotten into this much trouble, she would of just asked to do the routine.

"Can I please at least add a layout?" Mindy asked after landing her fifth double straight, as Payson walked into the annex.

"Go for a twist, first." Austin instructed. "We'll add the layout last, to make sure you have enough strength without the handspring." Mindy complied, as she began countless performing double backs with a full twist.

"How are you feeling?" Austin asked Payson as he sat down beside her.

Payson zipped up her jacket, "Okay, not great but I'll be able to make it through tomorrow."

"Head up when you land!" Austin yelled.

"How is she doing?" Payson questioned.

Austin looked at Mindy, "Fine, the routine should be clean enough for tomorrow. I don't think anybody well be expecting her to pull these tumbling passes."

"You weren't, and neither was I." Payson admitted, "I should of known she was up to something when she said she wasn't doing her bar routine."

"Add the layout Mindy," Austin began. "Make sure you don't overrun." Mindy complied, but landed out of bounds. "You overran."

"Way to state the obvious, "Mindy muttered, before performing the skill again.

Payson watched Mindy intensely; everything about her double straight with a full twist was perfect. "Austin, how much longer are you going to make her do this?"

Austin shrugged, "She hasn't pieced the routine together yet."

"Well I think we should let her run her routine a few times and then let her go home. It was suppose to be her day off." Payson suggested.

Austin thought before responding, "Mindy I want to see the routine from the top, if you do it perfect you get to go home."

"And if I don't?" Mindy asked.

"Then call your parents and tell them you're sleeping over tonight at the gym; there is no way I am going to let you perform this routine in front of the Chinese if it isn't perfect." Austin answered.

Payson got up and went to start Mindy's music as the junior gymnast posed in her beginning pose. Mindy hoped that she would mess up so she wouldn't have to go home and listen to her parents. The music played, and Mindy performed her routine. Each time she would land Mindy would glance at Payson and each time her smile got bigger and bigger.

"You are free to go," Austin said simply. Mindy sighed; apparently her coaches didn't realize how much she didn't want to go.

…

Mindy climbed into her mother's sedan, "Hey mom." Mindy said, not expecting a response as her mother was usually glued to the phone.

"Hey, Melinda." Mindy's mother surprisingly responded, using her daughter's first name instead of her nickname. "I got a call today from a Sasha Belov."

Mindy eyes widen, "Why would Sasha call you?"

"Honey, don't be ridiculous. He called to tell me and your father that you would be performing your floor routine at the China meet tomorrow was so surprised when I found out, and so was Owen when me and your father called him."

For a split second Mindy had thought that her parents were focusing on her, but still they managed to bring Owen into the picture. "Oh, I am sorry I forgot to tell you."

"It's not a big deal Melinda; I just wish we had known sooner so we could have flown Owen out to see you perform." Mindy's mom said.

"So you and dad are coming to watch me right?" Mindy asked, hoping that her mother said yes.

Her mother sighed, "Your father and I haven't talked it over yet, but I am sure we will." She paused, "You know what, we could video tape your performance and e-mail it straight to Owen, he'll be so happy."

It amazed Mindy, even with her brother almost a thousand miles away he was all her parents could think about. At least maybe, they would come to see her even if it was only to video tape her performance for Owen.

…

"Are you sure you're going to be able to make in the car ride to Denver in the morning, Pay?" Austin asked concerned, as the pair entered in his house.

"I am sure, Austin. I can handle a little stomach bug." Payson replied, as Austin locked the door behind them.

Austin sighed, "You were looking a little green there today. We could at least drive up there tonight, and stay in hotel."

"How would that help anything?" Payson paused, "Besides we're already home, and its late."

"Your already calling my house, home?" Austin smirked. "I guess there was no reason for that little bet of mine?"

Payson rolled her eyes. "Yes there is. Hopefully I'll win and you will have to get a new mattress."

"What's wrong with my mattress?" Austin asked, pulling Payson close to him by the waist.

"It hard and lumpy, Austin, and there is no telling how old it is." Payson explained wrapping, her arms around his neck.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll get a new mattress just for you, no matter how the bet turns out." Austin responded.

Payson kissed him lightly on the lips, "You're a good boyfriend, who know it?"

"I am hoping to win best boyfriend of the year award." Austin joked.

"We'll see about that," Payson said, walking away from Austin, and towards the bedroom.

Austin smirked and followed her into the bedroom, "What do you mean by that?"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Thanks so much for all the reviews! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please keep reviewing! Look out for Chapter Nineteen!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own_ Make It Or Break It._

Chapter Twenty

* * *

><p>Payson so looked so serene and peaceful the next morning that Austin couldn't bring himself to wake her up. Austin carefully got out of bed trying not to disturb his sleeping girlfriend; he was unsuccessful. The blonde frowned as her eyelids fluttered opened. Her face looked pale and sickly as she stretched her arms.<p>

Austin could already tell that Payson felt horrible, "How are you feeling?" Austin asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Horrible," Payson replied. "I just want to go back to sleep."

"Okay," Austin sighed. "I'll call Sasha and tell him we're not coming."

"No!" Payson shot up. "We're going; I don't care if I am throwing up all the way there."

"I do." Austin began, "Payson you don't feel good, and haven't felt good for over a week. You need to go to the doctor, not a meet."

Payson crossed her arms across her chest and pouter her lips like stubborn child. "I'll sit and just watch, I promise Austin."

"Pay,-"

Payson cut him off, "Please, Austin." She whined, "I'll go to the doctor tomorrow with no complaints I promise."

Austin shook his head, "Fine."

Payson leaned over to Austin and kissed him on his lips, "Thank you."

Austin smiled, "Go get ready, and I am sure traffic is horrible."

Payson hugged him, before running off to the bathroom to get ready. Austin sighed running his hands through his hair; he could tell that today was already going to be a long and stressful day.

…

The air in the arena was already thick with the feeling of excitement, as Payson watched Austin help their girls warm up. Payson wished so badly that she could be with Austin helping the girls warm up, but her stomach wouldn't allow it. Her stomach felt like if it had knots in it, and Payson couldn't help but double over in pain when her stomach would cramp up. Watching her girls nervously warm up made Payson feel even worse.

Mindy, as far as Payson could tell was the only one that seemed not to be nervous. The gymnast that look ready to compete, with her dark blonde hair French braided back, and her makeup carefully done to perfection. Unlike the other gymnasts Mindy wore a bright smile that matched her bright white leotard with red sleeves. Mindy made Payson feel a little better, comforted that at least one of gymnast wasn't nervous.  
>The arena began filing up with people, as the Chinese team entered. They each wore matching leotards expect the smallest girl on the team. Payson looked at the USA they all were wearing the dark blue leotard, besides Mindy who wore her white and red leotard. Payson eyes widen, China must have brought their own Junior National Champion to show off, she thought in her head.<p>

Ignoring the pain in her stomach, Payson got up and walked towards Austin and the girls. The girls smiled, and seemed less nervous as Payson approached but Austin's frown.

"You said you would just watch," He said.

"Did China bring their Junior National Champion?" Payson asked as Mindy's eyes widen.

Austin looked at the girls, "Girls go put your warm ups on so your muscles don't get cold." The girls complied, slowly walking away from their coaches. "I didn't know until this morning, apparently Sasha didn't either."

"So is Mindy and China's junior champion are going to perform?" Payson asked concerned about how Mindy's routine would hold up against the China's Junior Nation Champions' routine.

Austin shrugged, "Apparently; Sasha wasn't really in the position to say no."

"Great," Payson muttered. "Mindy is probably freaking out, now."

Austin wrapped his arms around Payson, engulfing her into a tight hug. "I'll take care of Mindy, you just to need to rest."

"How can I rest when my gymnasts are about to compete against one of the hardest teams in the world?" Payson questioned.

Austin kissed the top of her head, "Go sit down, and watch, Pay. You're just going to stress yourself out and make yourself even sicker."

"Austin, please at least let me sit with girls?" Payson pleaded, "At least with Mindy."

"Fine, just don't complain when they are all sick next week because of you." Austin said. Payson smiled and kissed him on the cheek, before walking over to sit with the girls.

"Payson!" Mindy yelled, as her coach sat down. "Please tell me the Chinese Junior National Champion isn't performing?"

Payson frowned; she hated being the bearer of bad news. "She is, but you have nothing to worry about, you two aren't competing against each other."

Mindy sighed, "We might as well be."

…

"So, what is going on with the performance?" Austin asked Sasha after talking to Payson. "I know have not only Mindy freaking out but Payson."

"Austin," Sasha began. "As of right know Mei-Xing will perform then Mindy will follow."

"Great," Austin sighed. "So how long until the meet starts?"

Sasha looked at his watch, "We should be starting five minutes; I would suggest you go and make sure Mindy is ready." Austin nodded and went to check on the girls.

…

"Ladies and Gentlemen the NGO would like to thank everyone in attendance and watching at home for supporting this meet." The announcer said over the speaker. "Today to start off the meet against the USA Women's National Team and China's National Team, the two countries Junior National Champions will be performing."

"The current Junior National Champion of China, Mei-Xing will be performing her floor routine." The announcer said began as the petite Mei-Xing took her place on the floor.

Mindy slightly cringed as she watched Mei-Xing perform her routine. Her skills weren't as challenging as Mindy had expected them to be, but her height and sharpness was unbelievable. Mei-Xing held a blank face throughout the whole entire routine, but the crowd didn't seem to mind; they would cheer louder and louder each time she would seem to go even higher in the air.

"Don't worry," Payson whispered. "This isn't a competition; all you need to do is stick your tumbling passes, and gave a little bit of a cheesy smile every now and then."

Mindy bit her lip, "I think smiling is the last thing I'll be thinking about."

"Well you to need to smile; today it's all about pleasing the crowd, and they want to see a big cheesy smile." Payson explained, Mindy nodded in response.

The crowded cheered as Mei-Xing finished her routine. Mindy tugged nervously at her sleeves as she walked out onto the floor.

"Smile!" Payson yelled

Mindy smiled as she posed, in the corner of her eye she could see her parents, a video camera in her father's hand. Mindy' smile grew wider, she couldn't believe that they had came.

"Taking the floor is Mindy Webbs the US's Junior National Champion performing her floor routine." The announcer started as Mindy's music started.

Mindy smiled widely as changed poses, she saw Mei-Xing smirk and say something in Chinese to one of her teammates. Mindy bit her lip and smiled wider, that smirk wasn't going to be there for long. Mindy flew higher than Mei-Xing ever did as she performed her double pike. The crowd cheered loudly. Mindy couldn't help but love the feeling of the crowd cheering her on, to point that she felt addict to it. Each time she would try to tumble higher, smile more, just to hear the crowd cheer more.

Mindy breathed in slowly, it was her last tumbling pass; her double straight with a full twist. She knew if she landed it the crowd would go crazy, and they did. Mindy landed the skill flawlessly as the music ended. The crowd never seemed to stop cheering, even as Mindy walked off the floor.

"I told you all you need to do was smile." Payson said as she hugged Mindy. "You did so well."

"Thanks, Payson."

Austin walked up, "I have to say the Chinese team is probably just a little bit frightened now, Mindy." He hugged the junior gymnast. "You did good, squirt; we still got a lot of work to do on that routine."

"Way to be a party popper, Austin." Payson replied.

"What?" Austin asked, "I am told her she scared of the Chinese team probably, and aren't you suppose to be sitting down?"

Mindy slipped off away from her coaches bickering. Payson sat down, "There are you happy?"

"Yes." Austin sat next to Payson, "But this isn't your seat."

Payson rolled her eyes, "Then that isn't your seat."

Austin stood up and offered his hand to her, "My lady," Payson laughed and placed her hand his hand, and stood up. The pair walked hand in hand as they went to go find their seats.

…

So far either Payson's or Austin's bet was looking so good. The U.S. team was trying so hard to score higher than the Chinese, but they always came a little short. The Chinese gymnasts were just so perfect., compared to the U.S.'s. Payson stomach tightened as she watched Suzanne dismount from the bars. She sighed, as she Suzanne's score appeared on the screen, a 15.01. It was good, but it wasn't good enough to knock out any of the Chinese gymnasts.

"Maybe we should go check on them," Payson suggested.

Austin shook his head, "There's nothing we can do Pay; Sasha's the coach we have to let him coach."

Payson sighed, "I know that. I just want to make sure their okay." Payson grimaced as a sharp pain jolted through her stomach.

"Payson are you okay?" Austin asked.

Payson bit her lip and nodded, slowly standing up. "I am fine; I just need to go check on the girls." Payson step out from her row, she grabbed the railing to the stairs as another sharp pain shot through her stomach.

"I don't think-" Austin didn't finish his sentence. Payson's eyes rolled backwards as her body went limp. It happened so quickly, Austin didn't realize he had move to catch Payson from falling and hitting the floor. "Payson!"

Before Austin knew it, paramedics surrounded him and Payson. They carefully checked her pulse as the put her on a stretcher. One of the paramedics was asking questions about Payson as the others continued to work on her. Austin answered them not fully understanding what was going on or what happened. The only thing he knew for sure, as he held Payson's hand in the back of the ambulance, was that she had to be okay.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note: <span>Thanks for reading! So what do you think about this chapter, please feel free to review! Also I wanted to mention that Mei-Xing meant beautiful star in Chinese, but I am not sure how to pronounce it. Look out for Chapter Twenty One!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own _Make It or Break It._

Chapter Twenty-One

* * *

><p>The pain was gone, was the first thing that Payson realize when she open her eyes. The second was that she was no longer at the meet. She then noticed the beeping of a machine, and wire that seemed to be connected to her to the machine; Payson realized she was in hospital. She looked around noticing a disgruntled Austin Tucker, his face covering his hands.<p>

"Austin,' Payson said weakly. "What happened?"

Austin's head popped up at the sound of her voice, a slight smile forming on his face. "Pay," he said wearily. "You're up?"

Payson could tell from the sound of his voice that something was wrong. "Yeah, I haven't been out long, have I?"

"No, not that long." Austin replied getting up from his seat, "Three hours at the most, not even that." He paused. "I'll be back in a second; I need to go tell the nurse you up." Austin kissed her forehead, before he left the room. Payson realized that he hadn't told her what had happened or what was wrong with her. She sighed, Austin probably didn't know since hospitals usually didn't tell non-family members anything.

The door open, to revel a doctor with a white lab coat on, and a file of folders underneath his arm; Payson notice that Austin didn't follow him as the doctor close the door behind him. "Hello, Payson its good to see you up, I am Dr. Grey." Dr. Grey said, pulling the chair that Austin had sat in to the bottom edge of the bed. Dr. Grey sat in the chair and opened the file and start to scribble something on a file.

"What was the last thing you remember?" Dr. Grey asked.

Payson thought for a second; she remember feeling horrible and her stomach cramping horribly right when she was about to go check on the girls. "I got up to go check on my girls, and my stomach was cramping really bad." She answered.

The doctor nodded as wrote what Payson had said down. "Payson the cramping you experienced wasn't just normal cramping." The doctor sighed, "Payson the reason you passed out, and suffered from cramps, was because you miscarried a twin."

The world seemed to stop. Payson was stunned, how could she have lost a twin? She wasn't even pregnant, it couldn't be true, Payson thought; the doctor must have gone to the wrong room.

"I am not pregnant." Payson asserted.

"You didn't know?" The doctor questioned. "You are almost six weeks along."

Payson was confused, "I am pregnant with twins?"

The doctor shook his head, "No, Payson. You miscarried one twin, when you passed out today. Miscarriages of a twin are common in the first trimester; I know that it may be a little more shocking since you didn't even know you were pregnant."

Everything started to sink into Payson's brain; she had been pregnant with twins, but she had lost one. Payson bit her lip; she should have known that she was pregnant and she should of gone to the doctor when she started getting sick in the morning.

"Now, I suggest that you see a OB/GYN or a midwife the sooner the better, just to make sure that everything is okay." Dr. Grey said clicking his pen, and putting it in his pocket. He slowly got up and unhook the wire that connect Payson from the machine "I hope that everything turns out okay. You're free to go, when you ready."

"Thank you," Payson managed to say as Dr. Grey walked out of the room.

"You're welcome." The doctor replied closing the door.

Payson closed her eyes; she couldn't believe that she was pregnant or that she had lost a baby. She opened her eyes at the sound of the door opening, it was Austin. Payson's eyes widen, how would she tell Austin? He would be just as shocked as her, probably more.

"The doctor wouldn't let me come in early, I am sorry." Austin apologized as he moved the chair back next to the side of the bed and sat down. "So is everything okay?"

Payson cracked; she realized it was Austin's baby also that she had lost and she couldn't help but start crying hysterically. "I-I" She stuttered as Austin wrapped his arms around, pulling her to his chest.

Austin let Payson cried for a second, "What's wrong Pay?" He asked worried

"I am sorry, I am sorry." Payson cried. "I am so sorry, Austin."

Austin looked at Payson's who had tears streaming down her checks, "Payson what are you sorry about?"

"I didn't know," She blubbered. "I should have known."

"Okay, Payson you need to calm down." Austin instructed grabbing tissues out of the tissue box on the nightstand. He carefully wiped Payson's tears for her, "Now can you tell me what the doctor said?"

Payson nodded, "I was." She paused, mustering up the strength to tell Austin. It seemed harder to tell him the doctor's diagnosis then any gymnastics routine she ever perform. "I was pregnant with twin, I didn't know, and the reason I passed out was because I miscarried one." Payson breathed out, she had finally said it.

Austin tighten his grip on Payson, pulling her closer to him; he didn't know what to say or do. "I love you," He began. "Just to tell me what I need to do and I'll do it, Payson."  
>"Can we go home?" Payson asked, "We can talk about everything on the way home, I just want out of here."<p>

...

They were silent as Austin drove out of the hospital parking lot; neither had no clue what to say each other.

"Are you hungry are anything?" Austin was the first one to speak.

Payson shook her head 'no'. "I don't know what to say, or do Austin." Payson admitted.

"I really don't know either, Pay." He sighed. "We just need to take this one step at time. First step is go the doctor I guess."

"Dr. Grey said I should go to a OB/GYN or a midwife soon to make sure everything is okay." Payson said.

"Okay, so we'll start with that." Austin began "Second, you probably should tell your parents, especially your mom she always knows what to do."

"Great," Payson muttered. "You didn't tell them I was in the hospital did you?"

"I called them," Austin replied.

Payson rolled her eyes, "Please tell me you told them I was okay, and they are not freaking out?"

"I told them that you were okay, and they were not freaking out," Austin paused, "But they were coming home a day early from visiting Becca."

Payson but her lip, "My dad is going to kill you when we tell them."

"Okay, maybe wait to do that until I but a bullet proof vest or something." Austin suggested.

Payson couldn't help but smile a little, "Fine. We need to but all those baby books."

"We need to decide on where we're going to live." Austin stated. "Your apartment or my house?"

"What happened to the bet?" Payson asked.

Austin shrugged, "I don't how the meet turned out."

"Oh my gosh the girls are probably freaking out!" Payson raised her voice.

"Don't panic, I called Sasha to tell them your okay when you were out still." Austin replied. "Check and see if someone has text the score to my phone."

Payson grabbed Austin's phone from the cup holder. The screen said it had three new messages, Payson opened them quickly. The first one was from Sasha it read: US won four medals two silver, one bronze, and one gold.

"We only won four." Payson announced. "Two silver, one bronze, and one gold." Austin nodded. She opened the next message: I won gold on beam! Tell Payson please-Eliza. Payson smiled, she was proud that Eliza had medal on beam.

"I have an idea," Austin said, before Payson could read the next text message. "I say since neither of us won the bet, that we get a totally new place for you, me, and the baby."

It was the first time Austin had said baby, and it was then that Payson really realized that she and Austin were going to have a baby.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note: <span>I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! So what do you think of Payson being pregnant? Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and please keep reviewing! Look out for Chapter Twenty-Two.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer:I don't own _Make It Or Break It._

Chapter Twenty-Two

Austin turned carefully into the driveway of his house; Payson was sound asleep in the passenger seat next to him. She had worried herself to the point of exhaustion, no matter how hard he had tried to calm and comfort her. Payson wasn't taking the idea of having a baby as he was; Austin was ready for it. He knew that he and Payson could handle having a baby; Austin was ready to have a family with Payson. Sure, the timing wasn't the great, and it was unfortunate that they had lost a baby; Austin couldn't help but feel like he was ready to have a family.

Payson was unsure though, he knew. They had only been dating for a little over a month, and yet they were having a baby. Austin could also tell she was worried about what people would think especially her parents. He also knew that she worried about losing this baby; he wouldn't know what they would do if this baby didn't make it either. Payson especially she couldn't even talk about the baby she had lost. It would be something that would haunt them in about eight months when the baby arrived. The thought that there should be two of them would always haunt them, he supposed. Every time there baby would do something for the first time, he knew in the back of his and Payson's head there would be nagging thought saying there should be another one.

Austin pulled his keys out of the ignition; he sighed as he got out the truck and walked over to Payson's door. He carefully opened the door so he would not wake up Payson. The sleeping blonde did not stir at all as Austin unbuckled her; he carefully picked Payson up, closing the door before carrying her into the house.

...

"_Mommy!" A frightened little girl yelled as she ran to Payson. Payson reached her arms out for the little girl, trying to reach her. "Mommy I can't reach you!" The little girl said as if she needed Payson to save her._

_Payson tried to move closer to the little girl, but she couldn't; she watched as the little girl seemed to drift farther and farther away. "Mommy why don't you save me?" _

"_I am trying!" Payson yelled. "I am trying!"_

Austin shot up in bed as he heard the sound of Payson's screams. He looked over to see Payson, tossing silently as if she was having a nightmare. "Payson!" She stopped moving, as her eyelids fluttered open. "Are you having a nightmare?"

"I guess," Payson replied not wanting to talk about the nightmare she had just experience, it had hit too close to home.

Austin wrapped his arms around Payson, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Payson muttered as she buried her face in Austin's chest.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about?" He asked.

"I am scared, Austin." Payson began, "I don't know what to tell my parents, and I don't know the first thing about having a baby."

"It's okay, Pay. I am here, and I am never going to leave you." Austin said. "You're going to be the best mom a kid could have. There's nothing no to worry about this kid has the best genes in the world; he or she is going to turn out great."

"Are you always this sure of yourself this late at night?" Payson questioned as she rubbed her eyes.

Austin nodded, "I always do my best work at night; I've never been the one for morning."

"Good, then you can change dirty diapers in the middle of the night," Payson countered as she closed her eyes.

"Whatever you say Pay." Austin yawned as he too closed his eyes.

...

The next time Payson woke it was to the smell and sounds of breakfast cooking. Payson yawned as she got out of bed.

"Austin?" She said as she walked out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen.

There was loud banging noise before he replied, "In here Pay!"

"What are you doing?" Payson asked as she walked into the kitchen and saw Austin cooking breakfast.

"I am cooking breakfast." Austin answered as he carefully poured the pancake mixture onto the griddle.

Payson sighed, "Please don't burn anything."

"Why would I do that?" Austin questioned as he flipped the pancakes. "I am a very good cook you know. If cooking was in the Olympics I would have competed in that instead of gymnastics."

Payson rolled her eyes, "I find that hard to believe."

"It's the truth!" Austin exclaimed, as the phone rang. "You might want to get that, it's probably your mother."

"You're probably right," Payson went and grabbed the phone from its charger on the counter. "Hello?" She said into the phone.

"Payson, it's your mom." Kim's voice replied on the other end. "Your dad and I will be back tomorrow, but I wanted to call and make sure you were okay."

"I am fine mom," Payson began, as she walked out of the kitchen, away from the noise so she could hear her mother better. "I just passed out; I am all better know."

Kim sighed, "That's good to know; when Austin called he sounded like a mess, it kind of had us worried."

"Well, I am fine mom, so when are you and dad going to be back?" Payson inquired.

"By lunch tomorrow we should be back," Kim answered. "Why don't you and Austin come over for dinner?"

"That would be great." Payson paused, "Me and Austin have something to tell you."

"What?" Kim asked eagerly. "You can go ahead and tell me Pay, you don't have to wait until tomorrow."

"I think it be better if me and Austin tell you and dad in person." Payson switched the phone to her other ear. "So how is Becca doing?"

"Don't try to change the subject, Payson." Kim scolded.

"I am not," Payson defended herself. "I was just wondering how my sister was doing."

"She's doing fine; her first major meet is against UCLA." Kim replied.

Payson looked in the kitchen to that Austin was almost done cooking breakfast, "That's great Mom. Austin's almost done cooking breakfast, so I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, Payson I love." Kim sincerely said.

"I love you too mom, tell Dad and Becca I love them to." Payson added.

"I will, see you tomorrow sweetie." Kim said.

"Bye mom," Payson sighed as she heard the line go dead. She walked slowly back into the kitchen then returning the phone back to its charger.

"Breakfast is ready!" Austin announced as he handed Payson a plate of pancakes.

Payson smiled, "Thanks Austin, we're going over to parent's for dinner tomorrow." The blonde stated as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"I knew I should have gotten overnight shipping on that bullet proof vest!" Austin exclaimed, as Payson broke out into laughter. They were going to get through this, one step at a time.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading the last chapter and reviewing. Please review, and tell me what you are thinking of this story! Look out for Chapter 23!<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own _Make It Or Break It_.

Chapter Twenty-Three

* * *

><p>Payson never thought in her life that the sight of her parents' front door would be so scary. She also would have never thought that she would be having a baby at the age of twenty two. Her parents would be shocked, no doubt. They would of never thought that Payson, their daughter who always had a plan for everything, would be pregnant and not married.<p>

"Payson," Austin spoke, snapping the blonde out her thoughts. "We have to go in sooner or later."

Payson sighed, "I prefer later."

"Pay," Austin began, "There is nothing to worry about."

Payson rolled her eyes, "That's what you think."

"Think of this like a band-aid the faster you rip it off, the less it hurts." Austin replied as he pressed the doorbell.

"Austin," Payson whined. "This is totally different from ripping of a band-aid."

The door opened and behind it was Mrs. Keller. "Payson, Austin you're here!" She said, "Come on in."

"Hello Kim," Austin walked into the house. "Thanks for inviting us."

Payson hugged Kim, "Hey mom."

"It's good to see you Payson, so what is that you have to tell me?"

Payson glanced at Austin, "I'll tell you after dinner."

...

Dinner had been quiet and uneventful. Mark and Austin had chatted about recent sport games being played, while Kim and Payson had talked about a little bit of everything. Payson only hoped the rest of the evening would be as calm as dinner; she knew though that it wouldn't be after she told her parents her news.

"So, Payson what did you have to tell me?" Kim asked as the group settled down in the living room after dinner.

Austin looked at Payson as he held her hand his, "I am ready when you are." He whispered.

Payson nodded, she couldn't believe that she was about to tell her parents. She hoped that they would take it well, and that they wouldn't freak out. She sighed, "Mom and dad," She hesitated. "There is something well," Payson looked at Austin, hoping that he would save her.

"There is something me and Payson need to tell you." Austin said; Mark and Kim exchanged glances with each other and then with their daughter.

"Well," Mark began. "What do you two have to tell us?"

Payson bit her lip; she wasn't ready to tell her parents. "Payson I am not trying to rush you, sometime this century would be nice." Kim joked.

"Do you want me to tell them?" Austin asked quietly to Payson.

Payson shook her head no; she knew she had to be the one to tell her parents. "Mom, Dad, I-" She paused and looked Austin, who smiled and nodded for her to continue. "I am pregnant."

Kim's and Mark's jaws were both silently dropped and their eyes wide. They were both silent, and didn't move; for a second Payson thought they had died they we're so still.

"Mom, Dad, say something please, or just breathe so I know you're alive still?" Payson said.

"Well," Kim finally talked. "I was not expecting that one. But no matter how surprising this is for me and your father; we will be here to support you and Austin." Kim place her hand on Mark's back. "Just maybe give your dad a day for it to sink in; I think he's in a stage of shock."

"Well," Austin began "I guess I didn't need a bullet proof vest."

"You will Tucker," Mark announced coming out of his state of shock. "You mess something up; you are going to have to answer to me."

Austin nodded, "Sounds fair to me."

"Payson, can I talk to you for a minute alone?" Kim asked, Payson nodded and the two left the living room; leaving Mark and Austin alone.

...

Kim and Payson sat down at the kitchen table, they were both quiet. "So you wanted to talk to me?" Payson questioned.

"Yes, I do," Kim answered. "I just wanted to make sure that everything was okay. I know that you are Austin weren't planning on having baby. So, this all must be just as more shocking to you then me and your dad." Kim paused, "Enough with that, I have a grand-baby to prepare for so how far along with are you?"

"The doctor said around six weeks," Payson began. "I have only known since I passed out at the meet."

"Payson," Kim sighed. "Something isn't wrong with the baby is there, that isn't why you passed out?"

Payson shook her head, "No the doctor said this baby was fine."

Kim raised one eyebrow, "What do you mean by this baby, Pay?"

"Mom, I miscarried a twin that was why I passed out at the meet." Payson cried.

Kim hugged her daughter, "It's okay, Payson. It wasn't your fault, things like happen unfortunately."

"It was horrible, Mom." Payson sobbed. "I didn't even know that I was pregnant, and then the doctor told me I had lost a twin. I was so confused, and I still am."

Kim hugged her daughter tighter, "Payson everything is going to be okay. You have Austin, me, your dad, your sister, and all your friends here for you. Look tomorrow you and me will go have lunch together and I'll help you plan everything you need for this baby." Kim let go of her daughter.

"Thanks Mom, for not freaking out, and supporting me and Austin." Payson said.

Kim smiled, "Well, your dad may be freaking out enough for the two of us; we should probably go check on him and Austin."

Payson nodded, wiping some tears of her face with her sleeve. "Your right, we should probably check and make sure Dad hasn't killed Austin."

…...

Austin and Mark starred intensely at the screen, the LA Dodgers were playing the San Francisco Giants. The Dodgers were ahead and both Austin and Mark were happy about the fact.

"Oh my god." Payson gasped as she and Kim walked into the living room. "I was not expecting this."

Kim shook her head, "What can I say you know your dad loves the Dodgers."

"So does Austin." Payson replied.

Mark eyes left the TV screen for just a moment, "Payson you should have told me Austin was a Dodgers fan first."

Payson rolled her eyes as she went to sit down next to Austin, "How many innings are there left?"

"Four," Mark and Austin answered together.

"This is going to be a long night," Payson sighed.

Kim nodded, "You better get used to it, Pay."

Payson smiled as she leaned her head onto Austin's shoulder. She knew that she was ready to have a family with Austin. Her parents supported them, and that was just the little push she needed.

* * *

><p>Author's Note- Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! It is nice to know what people think when you are writing. I hoped that everyone enjoyed this chapter, and please review! Look out for chapter Twenty-Four!<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own _Make It Or Break It_.

Chapter Twenty-Four

Payson didn't realize how much she had missed the Rock. Austin had insisted that she take a week off and take things easy; Payson off course had argued at first, but then agreed to Austin's wishes. In the week she had been off, Kim had practically taught Payson everything she needed to know about being pregnant. The mother and daughter pair had talked about everything from doctor appointments to baby cribs. Payson would have never imagined how important a good baby crib was until Kim had told her and had shown her articles about the importance of a good crib.

Then when Payson wasn't with Kim, she was with Austin. The two were talking about moving into a bigger house with plenty of room for a baby to grew up in. Austin had even gone to Payson's first daughter's appointment. Payson's doctor, had cleared the couple's worries about their baby, but had informed Payson to be careful while coaching. The doctor's advice seemed not bother Payson who was happy to know that their baby was healthy. Austin on the other hand, was more concern about Payson coaching.  
>"It's so good to be back," Payson announced walking into Austin's office. A week off spending the majority of her time with her mother, made Payson want nothing more than to go back to coaching.<p>

"I am sure you will think twice about," Austin mumbled. "Sasha just sent me an e-mail saying: the gymnasts who were selected to compete in London two weeks, have practice at the Rock this weekend."

Payson sighed, "You can have fun with that, and I am going to go see how the girls are doing." Payson turned, to leave the office.

"Payson," Austin began. "No spotting, that's what the doctor said."

Payson rolled her eyes; her doctor had told her no spotting at all, at her visit. "Austin I am not about to run out onto the mat a do a back tuck; I am just doing my job."

"Just be careful okay?" Austin pleaded.

Payson nodded, "I will Austin, there is no reason for you be over dramatic about this, I am just down the stairs." Payson opened the door and headed to coach the girls.

...

The girls huddled around Payson listening to her talk about the baby; they had been so excited when Austin had told them she was pregnant. The girls couldn't wait until they had a little baby around the gym, especially if it was Austin's and Payson's.

"Payson what are you and Austin going to name the baby?" Suzanne asked.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" Ansley asked.

"When is you due date?" Eliza asked.

"Girls," Payson said. "Calm down, I am only seven weeks along."

Mindy rolled her eyes, out of the girls she was the least excited about a baby. Mindy knew that when Payson would have the baby, she would be out of the gym for at least a month; Mindy needed Payson coaching her, not some other coach. "Payson you should see my beam routine it's gone downhill the whole week you we're out."

Payson nodded, "Go warm up." She instructed. "Come on girls, back to work."

Mindy's beam routine, wasn't as bad as Payson thought was going to be. When Mindy had said it was going to downhill,; Payson had thought the junior gymnast wouldn't be sticking skills but she was.

"That is going downhill?" Payson asked as Mindy dismounted. "Mindy the only thing that was wrong with that routine is that you forgot to point your toes, once."

"It was horrible on Friday, I promise." Mindy replied.

Payson rolled her eyes, "I find that hard to believe; if you think it is so horrible then you can drill for the next hour."

Mindy sighed, "Fine." The junior gymnast mounted the beam again, as her coach walked away to help other girls.

"Are you going to do that routine all day?" Mindy whipped her around to see Drew standing at the nearby chalk bucket.

Mindy smirked, "Maybe. I do have a title to defend."

"Nationals is a year away Mindy," Drew began. "I don't think you have to worry about defending you title."

"You're probably right," Mindy admitted, as she performed a layout. "I am sure there is another major meet, I can dazzle everyone one with my routines, everyone excluding my parents."

"Are they still thinking about moving back to Texas?" Drew asked, resting his hand on the bucket as he watched Mindy leap in the air.

Mindy shrugged as she landed, "I am pretty sure they are; I am not going to move though they can forget that."

Drew shook his head, "So what are you going to do live in the Rock."

"I practically do anyway." Mindy sighed as she turned.

"Collingsworth!" Drew and Mindy's heads automatically turned at the sound of Austin's voice. "Stop flirting with a thirteen year old and get back to work." Austin ordered from the top of the stairs.

Mindy bit her lip trying her hardest not laugh, "You heard the coach Drew, get back to work."

"See you later, Mindy." The National Champion said as he slowly walked away from Mindy.

...

"There's nothing going between Drew and Mindy is there?" Austin asked Payson that night as the two eat dinner.

Payson looked at him questionably, "I hope not considering Mindy is thirteen and Drew is seventeen."

"They were talking today, during practice." Austin explained. "It's not the first time I've seen them talk either."

Payson rolled her eyes, "Austin, I am pretty sure they live in the same neighborhood; they are probably just friends."

Austin nodded, as he took a bite of his pasta. "You're probably right." He sighed, "Payson I've been thinking about something."

"What?" Payson asked before wiping her mouth with her napkin.

"I've been thinking," Austin began, "About getting another coach."

Payson's eyes widen, "Why would we need another coach?"

"I don't know maybe because you pregnant?" Austin paused, "Payson you are not going to be able to coach when you are nine month pregnant, and you really won't want to coach after you have the baby."

Payson rolled her eyes, "Then we'll deal with that when I am nine months pregnant."

"No, Payson we can't wait until your nine months pregnant." Austin sighed, "The need time to get use to another coach; we need to be looking for one now."

"Well," Payson twirled the spaghetti around her fork. "Who do you have in mind?"

Austin shrugged, "Whoever is qualified and wants to come work with us."

"How long would they stay?" Payson asked.

"I don't know. We could use a extra hand around the gym as it is, they could stay as long as they want I suppose." Austin answered.

Payson sighed, "I guess you right." She looked down at her food, "On one condition, can we please get a gym manager or someone to manage the front desk?"

"Okay, it's a deal." Austin agreed. Payson smiled, maybe getting another coach wasn't that bad of an idea; she just hoped that the gymnasts would agree.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! I hoped that everyone enjoyed this chapter. So what do you think about getting another coach, and who? All of reviews are welcome! Look out for Chapter Twenty-Four!<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own _Make It or Break It_.

Chapter Twenty Five

* * *

><p>Payson felt like she was going to bang her ahead against a wall after opening her email at the Rock. The first email was from Kaylie Cruz, the subject reunion. Payson groaned she was now ten weeks pregnant and was already under enough stress because of house hunting, looking for coaches, interviewing managers for the Rock, doctor appointments, and on top of that coaching. The last thing she need was to be put in charge of the annual Rock Rebel reunion. Payson moved the mouse to open the e-mail<p>

_Dear Payson, Emily, and Lauren! _

_So its just around the time that we usually have our little meet up. I was planning on visiting my dad in Boulder sometime this month, and I wanted to make it all one trip. So can everyone make to Boulder this month? I am okay with any week, and I will volunteer to make reservations and the fun stuff. _

_ Love,_

_ Kaylie Cruz, soon to be Thompson. _

Payson sighed; at least Kaylie had volunteered to be in charged. As she typed her response Payson wonder how in the world she would the girls about her and Austin. She wasn't showing yet, but she would have to have reason why she was only drinking water every time they went out for dinner. She knew that all the girls would freak out. Before Payson could even finish typing her response, her computer had dinged twice telling she had more email, this time from Lauren and Emily.

_Kaylie, Payson, and Emily! _

_I've missed you all so much! Anytime is really good for me, but not next week I have my last final exams! I will finally never have to open another boring math book again! Which I never understood why I had take advance calculus three with my major being fashion and my minor being business. Anyway it needs to before next month because that is when my job starts and I can't take off right away after starting. I can't wait to see everybody!_

_ Love,_

_ Lauren soon to be graduate of UCLA _

Payson rolled her eyes at Lauren's comments about college. It was still hard to believe that Lauren was the one at of the Rock Rebels that ending up going to college straight after the Olympics. Payson smiled as she clicked on Emily's email.

_Kon'nichia Lauren, Payson, and Kaylie._

_ Okay, who would have guess that Damon's music would be so popular in Japan? Because in a million years I would have never thought all his concerts in Japan would be sold out completely. We just got to Tokyo, and Damon's tour lasts for a month in Japan, but Damon would totally be fine with me leaving to visit everyone in Boulder. The last week of the month we best. So does the last week work for everyone?_

_ Love,_

_ Emily Young_

Payson quickly finished typing her email it read:

_Dear Emily, Kaylie, and Lauren,_  
><em> There isn't any meets, as I know of, coming up soon. So I can take time off from the Rock easily. I can't wait to see everyone! <em>

_Love,_

_ Payson. _

Payson clicked the send icon; she hoped the reunion was not going to be as stressful as she thought it was going to be.

"Payson!" Austin said as he walked through her office door. It only took one look at Payson for Austin to know that she was stress out. "What are you stressing out about?"

"I'll tell you later," She began. "Do you need me?"

Austin shook his head, "What are you stressing about Pay?"

"Everything pretty much." Payson admitted as she got up from her seat.

Austin sighed, "Look don't you worry about anything, I am going to get everything taken care of by the end of the month."

"Austin you're not superman," Payson paused. "There is no way you going to be able to find a coach, a manger, and a house we both agree on."

"Your right I am not superman, I am better than superman, I am Austin Tucker." Austin joked.

Payson rolled her eyes, "What did you need, Austin. I have to coach."

"Did you know that Mindy may be moving to Texas?" Austin asked.

Payson's eyes widen. "No, where did you hear that?"

"Drew, he and Mindy was talking about it. Apparently, her parents were talking with realtor about putting their house on the market." Austin answered.

"That's terrible," Payson sighed, "I am going to go ask Mindy right know."

...

Mindy dismounted of the uneven bars, landing with no steps. Gymnastics was her only escape from her parents right now.

"Mindy," Payson called out as she walked over to the junior gymnast. "Can I talk to you?"

Mindy nodded, walking over to her coach. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Austin said he heard you might be moving, is it true?" Payson asked.

Mindy nodded, "My parents want to move to Austin to be closer to Owen, my brother. I don't want to though; I am trying to convince them to stay here in Boulder."

"Do you want me to talk them?" Payson questioned.

"That you would be great, but I am not sure if it will help. My parents don't understand the future I could have in gymnastics." Mindy said.

Payson looked at Mindy, "I think I can get them to understand. You have potential to go far, Mindy."

"Thanks Payson." Mindy replied, "But on the chance that I do move, what about gymnastics is there any way I could stay here and train?"

Payson bit her lip, "You wouldn't want to move with your parents?"

"No, to be honest I never liked Texas." Mindy answered.

Payson smiled, "I talk to parents when they pick you up. Now get back to work."

Mindy nodded before running back to the uneven bars to work on her routines. Payson just wonder how Mindy's parents could not realize the future that their daughter could have in gymnastics. There was no doubt in Payson Keeler's mind that Mindy Webbs had what it take to be an Olympic gold medalist.

...

"I can't believe her parents!" Payson yelled as she walked into Austin's office. They were luckily the only two left in the gym so only Austin could her yell.

"Okay calm down," Austin instructed as Payson sat down in a chair. "You don't need to be stressing out, its not good for you or the baby."

Payson sighed, "Your right, I'll calm down."

"Now, who parents are you talking about?" Austin asked.

"Mindy's," Payson paused. "I wanted to try to talk them into staying in Boulder."

"Did it work?"

Payson shook her head, "No, I listened them go on about their son Owen who's a running back for the University of Texas at Austin."

"I am guessing that's why they want to move?" Austin questioned.

"Yes," Payson said as she tightened her grip and the chair's arm rest. "They think he's going to be some star football player in the NFL." Payson ranted. "I got so sick and tired of listening how Owen is this and that; no wonder Mindy is always at the gym. I finally told them off."

Austin leaned back his chair, "Payson why did you do that?"

"Because someone needed to tell Mindy's parents that their daughter is an Olympic bound gymnast. She's thirteen years old and people are already calling her the U.S.'s one hope for gold in 2020." Payson paused. "How could parents not see their daughter's potential?"

"I don't know Pay," He began. "There are two things I know, first Mindy's parents are insane for not seeing her talent. Secondly, I know that we are never going to be parents like them."

Payson nodded, "If we had a child with as much potential as Mindy, you would probably make them into gymnastics superhero, or something."

Austin smirked, "I just know that we are going to support our kid in whatever he or she does; even though I am pretty sure its going to be genetically inclined to become a Olympic gymnast."

Payson rolled her eyes, "Really, Austin?"

"What," Austin sat up straight in his chair. "You know our baby is going to around gymnastics their whole life, there is no way around it."

"I know, let's just not push the baby into gymnastics after its born and can walk." Payson suggested, "The baby should chose if it wants to do gymnastics, or not."

"I agree, but that's about five years down the road Payson." Austin paused, "We don't even know if its a girl or a boy yet."

"Okay your right," Payson sighed. "We need to worry about preparing for a newborn."

"We still have time, Payson, your only ten weeks along." Austin said, looking at the clock, "It's getting late, let's go home."

Payson nodded as she stood up, "So Austin Tucker have you found our dream house, yet?"

"No, Austin replied as the pair walked out of his office. "But, I am going to do that tomorrow."

Payson rolled her eyes, amazed at how Austin always seemed to have everything under control.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note: <span>Thanks for reading! I hoped that everyone like this chapter! Review and tell me what you think about what's going on! Look out for next chapter.

_Kon'nichia- means hello in Japanese. _


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own _Make It Or Break It_.

Chapter Twenty-Six

* * *

><p>Twelve seemed to be Payson's number for the week. Twelve was the number of house she and Austin had seen that week. It was the number of coaches that had applied for a position at the Rock, and it was number of managers that she and Austin and interview. To top it off Payson was now twelve weeks pregnant, with a reunion between her friends twelve days away.<p>

Payson walked casually through the racks of clothes in the store she was. Her mother had suggested she go buy a few outfits for the reunion; Payson had agreed with her getting a little bit tighter. She didn't yet have a baby bump, but her stomach seemed to be slowly thickening. Payson had picked out several tunics, and a few a knit dresses, that would adjust to her growing belly, but didn't scream pregnant. She slowly made her way up to the long checkout line; it seemed like there was only one register in the whole store. After waiting for what seemed like hours in the line, Payson quickly paid and left the department.

As she walked out the store Payson heard her phone rang and she quickly pulled it out; not checking who the caller was just assuming it was Austin.

"Austin, I am getting in the car right now." Payson said into the phone.

"This isn't Austin." A girl's voice replied.

Payson's eyes widen she knew that chirpy voice from anywhere. "Kaylie! Sorry, I was just figure it was Austin calling, again."

"Oh," Kaylie began. "I hope I am not bothering you but, I was just going to tell you and I coming to Boulder a little bit early."

Payson unlocked her car, placing her bags in the passenger seat ash she climb in. "How early?"

"I am flying in tomorrow." Kaylie answered.

Payson eyes widen, "Wow. I thought you weren't coming for at least another week."

"It was a spur of moment decision." Kaylie paused. "David's grandma just had a stroke, and he and his mother had to go take care of her. So, I am stuck in London doing nothing."

"What about your job?" Payson asked as she cranked her car.

Kaylie sighed, "Pay, I am event planner. My next major event is three months away; I can take easily three weeks off."

"So I guess I'll see you sometime this week?" Payson questioned as she carefully pulled out of her parking spot.

"Yes, we should have lunch like on Tuesday after I have adjusted to the time change." Kaylie suggested.

"How about dinner?" Payson asked, as she navigated her way out of the parking lot and to the road. "Tuesdays are busy; I really don't have time to go out."

"Dinner is perfect." Kaylie said. "So, I guess I'll see you then, bye Payson."

"Bye Kaylie." Payson ended the phone call. She sighed as she carefully drove to Austin's house. Payson had thought she would have at least another week to think of how she was going to explain to the girls about her relationship with Austin. Apparently she had thought wrong; now the person that Payson knew would be the hardest to tell was visiting early.

...

Mindy slowly walked into her kitchen Monday morning; her parents had been acting differently since Payson had told them off. They were quiet, and didn't talk about Owen around her.

"Morning sweetie," Mindy's dad said taking his eyes off of his computer.

Mindy smiled, "Morning dad, what are you up too?"

"Nothing much," He replied as Mindy opened the refrigerator door.

"Melinda!" Mindy turned around to see her mother walking into the kitchen. "Oh, you're up."

Mindy tried not to roll her eyes as she got out the carton of orange juice. "Mom, I've been up for an hour? Did you not here my shower running?"

Her mother shook her head, "I guess not; what do you want for breakfast?"

Mindy eyes widen; her mother had never asked what she wanted for breakfast. Her mother would asked Owen, but never her. "I don't know." She answered as she got a glass and poured the orange juice into it.

"You don't know?" Mindy's mother began, as she opened the pantry door. "What do you want pancakes, waffles, French toast, bacon, eggs? You can have anything you want."

Mindy bit her lip, "Pancakes."

Mindy's mom smiled, "Okay, I'll have them cook in about twenty minutes." Mindy took her glance of orange juice, and went to go watch T.V. in the living room.  
>"Melinda!" Her dad yelled, as Mindy had just sat down on the couch. "Come here I have something to show you!"<p>

Mindy rolled her eyes as she got up from the couch and went back into the kitchen. "What, dad?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"What do you think about this website?" He asked moving his laptop to where she could see the screen.

Mindy couldn't help but gasped as she looked the website. The background was two pictures, on the left was a picture of her leaping on the balance beam, and on the right was a picture of her receiving her gold medal. On the top of the page it read Melinda Webb's Official Website; below it was links to a photo gallery, a biography page, latest news, gymnastics information, and a contact page.

"It's wonderful, who made it?" She asked.

"Well it was your mother's idea, but I took the whole past week making it." Her dad explained.

Mindy smiled, her parents had never made Owen a website.

...

Payson watched her girls carefully as they stretched. She hadn't told Austin yet that Kaylie would be in Boulder by this afternoon, and she wasn't sure how to tell him. He had enough on his plate already, with interviewing coaches and looking at houses. Payson couldn't bring herself to add even more stress to his already stressful day.

"Five laps around the gym," Payson ordered as the girls finished stretching. Mondays were usually the day that the girls did nothing but stretched and conditioned.

"Payson," Payson whipped her around to see her mother.

"Hey mom, what are you doing here?" Payson asked wondering what her mother was doing at the Rock.

"Did Austin not tell you?" Kim raised one eyebrow as she asked her daughter a question.

Payson looked at her mother, "Tell me what?"

"I am going to be the Rock's new manager." Kim said.

Payson's eyes widen, "Mom, aren't you suppose to be retired?"

"I am," Kim paused, "But retirement is boring. Besides I want to help you and Austin out."

Payson sighed; her mother was the best person for the job. "Okay, mom thanks."

"You're welcome sweetie," Kim replied. "Now, I am off to work."

Payson went back to watching her girls her run around the gym. She couldn't believe that Austin had forgotten to tell her that he had hired her mother.

…

"Austin," Payson began as she closed the office door behind her. "How did you forget to tell me that you hired my mother?"

Austin looked up from the massive pile of paperwork on his desk, "Easy, I have been doing nothing but paperwork and interviews the past two day."

"What paperwork?" Payson asked.

Austin picked a pile of paperwork, "All of this. Half of its for the realtor for my house to be sold, the other half is to renew the insurance on the Rock." Payson walked over and picked up a pile of paperwork. "What are you doing with that?" Austin asked.

"Easy," Payson replied. "I am taking it to my mother; we have a manager for a reason Austin. The other just leave it for now, because we haven't came close to finding a house yet."

Austin nodded, "Your right. I guess I can actually go do my job now."

"Yes, you can." Payson said.

Austin slowly got up from his chair and went over to Payson, placing a small kiss on her lips. "I am sorry I forgot tell you I hired your mom."

"It's okay," Payson paused. "I am sorry I haven't told you Kaylie is flying into Boulder today."

Austin jaw slightly dropped, "What did you just say?"

Payson kissed him on the lips, "Nothing superman, have fun coaching the terrible monsters." She turned quickly to head out the door, but Austin grabbed her wrist.

"Come back here," Austin pulled Payson back towards him. "Did you say Kaylie is flying into Boulder today?"

Payson nodded, "She called me when I was shopping yesterday, Austin."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Austin asked.

Payson shrugged, "She's your ex, and I didn't know exactly how to tell you."

"Easy, just tell me like I do when Sasha come." Austin explained.

Payson sighed, "Sasha and Kaylie are totally different. I got over Sasha as soon as he broke up with me; you on the other hand were a mess when Kaylie broke up with you."

"None of that matters anymore Payson." Austin looked at her, "I love you now, and this baby." He lightly placed his hand on her stomach. "Kaylie is your friend, I know that. I've been over her for years."

"I love you too," Payson replied as Austin kissed her. Payson knew that she would never have to worry about anyone coming between her and Austin, especially any of their past relationships.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note: <span>Thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! I am thinking about splitting this story into two parts since is starting to get long, what do you think? Thanks for reading the last chapter too! Look out for the next chapter!


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own _Make It Or Break It_.

Chapter Twenty-Seven

* * *

><p>Payson carefully smoothed out her dress; she was getting ready to go out to dinner with Kaylie Cruz. All day, Payson had spent wondering why she had agreed to go out with her. It wasn't like they were as close as they once were; only talking once in a blue moon. She took one more glanced in the mirror, satisfied with her outfit. Her dark grey jersey wrap dress concealed the little bit of weight she had gained so far in the pregnancy.<p>

Payson walked into the living room; Austin was laying on the couch watching some basketball game. "Austin I am leaving." Payson announced as she shrugged on her coat, it was March but in Boulder it was still cold.

"Already?" Austin asked getting up from the couch. "We just got home."

Payson sighed as she took her keys out from her purse, "I know, but I am promised Kaylie."

Austin nodded, "I understand."

"I'll only be gone a hour or two; I don't think I am going to last listening to Kaylie even that long." Payson said.

Austin kissed the top of her head, "Be careful, it's raining pretty hard and the roads or probably wet."

"I will," Payson smiled, before kissing Austin on the lips.

Austin kissed her back, "You really could just stay with me." He replied, before kissing her again.

"I wish," Payson pulled away from the kiss. "I promised Kaylie, I have to go."

Austin frowned a little, "I know; go have fun Kaylie."

"I'll try to." Payson slowly walked away from Austin, "I text you when I get to the restaurant." She opened the door, and walked out heading for her car.

"Drive slow, Pay. The roads are soaked." Austin advised from the doorway.

Payson opened the door to her car, "Bye, Austin."

"Bye, Payson, love you." He hollered from the doorway.

"Love you too." Payson replied, as she shut her door.

…

Kaylie looked at her phone; she had been in Boulder for over a day and David had yet to call her. She sighed as she looked around the restaurant to check if Payson had arrive yet.

"Hey, looking for me?" Kaylie whipped her around to see Payson standing in front of the table.

"You're here; it's so great to see you." Kaylie said, as Payson shrugged of her jacket and sat down.

Payson smiled, "It's great to see you too. Sorry, I was a little bit late, driving in rain is terrible."

"You are not late," Kaylie replied. "So how's the Rock?"  
>"Good, busier than ever. My mom is back working as the manager and Austin and I are looking for another coach." Payson informed.<p>

Kaylie nodded, "Why are you and Austin looking for another coach?"

"You know we just need another coach really to help with all the gymnasts." Payson lied she wasn't exactly ready to tell Kaylie about her and Austin. "So how's London and David?"

Kaylie bit her lip, "Great. David and his mother went to Ireland to help his grandmother, so it was a little lonely."

"How is David's grandmother did you say she had stroke?" Payson asked.

"She did. She's recovering now." Kaylie answered.

Before Payson could respond a waiter arrived to take their order, "Good evening ladies, my name is Jon is there anything I could start you off with?"

"A glass of water," Payson ordered.

Kaylie looked at the menu, "I'll have a glass of the house white wine."

The waiter nodded, "I'll be back in a few minutes with your drinks."

It was quiet between the two old friends, "Have you and David set a date?" Payson was the one who broke the silence.

"We were about too, but then is grandmother had the stroke. We are going to wait to when she's fully recovered to set one." Kaylie explained.

Payson nodded, "That's totally understandable."

"So now that you have the scoop on my love life, what about yours? Have you found a special someone?" Kaylie asked.

It was a question that Payson had been dreading to answer. "You know, I think we should talk about that later."

"Payson, are you seriously still shy about who you date?" Kaylie questioned.

"No, "Payson began. "I just don't really want to talk about it."

Kaylie rolled her eyes, "You are acting as if your gymnast who isn't allowed to date."

"I am not!" Payson defended herself.

"Okay, then tell me." Kaylie said.

Payson sighed, "Okay, do you promise not to freak out?"

"I promise." Kaylie answered.

Payson bit her lip, "I am in a relationship."

"Okay with who?" Kaylie asked.

"With," Payson paused. "Austin."

Kaylie's eyes widen. Payson was dating Austin. Austin was dating Payson; she couldn't believe it. "You are dating Austin Tucker?" Payson nodded, "You're dating my ex." Payson nodded, "How long have you been dating?"

"Officially almost two months." Payson replied.

Kaylie looked down, as the waiter served their drinks. "May I take your order, or do you two ladies need a few minutes?"

"No," Kaylie said as her voice wavered a little in pitch. "I'll take the special."

The waiter looked at Payson, "I'll take the salmon."

The waiter nodded he took up the two girls menus, "I will go put those in right away."

Kaylie watched the waiter walk away; she didn't know what to say to Payson. Austin was her ex, but she had cheated on him. She knew she should be happy for her; Austin would take care of her. She also knew that Payson wasn't someone that Austin felt like he needed to save, or fix; they could just be a couple.

"That's wonderful, Payson." Kaylie managed to say. "You and Austin make a wonderful couple I am sure."

"Kaylie," Payson began.

"Don't Payson," Kaylie cut her off. "Don't apologize for dating Austin. I gave him up a long time ago. I am engaged now to David. Austin Tucker is all yours."

Payson nodded, "So you're not mad?"

Kaylie shook her head, "Just don't hurt him like I did, Payson."

"I won't." Payson said.

…

Dinner with Kaylie was not as bad as Payson had thought it was going to be. She had actually had fun catching up with Kaylie, after they had gotten over the Austin subject. No matter how much fun she had with Kaylie; Payson couldn't wait to get home to Austin.

"Austin I am home!" Payson yelled, as she shrugged her coat then putting it on its hook. There no reply, "Austin!" Payson yelled again, as she walked through the living room, to the bedroom.

She opened the door and walked in, to see Austin sound asleep with the TV sill on. Payson sighed as she turned the T.V. off, before going in sitting in the bed next to Austin.

"Austin," she whispered in his ear. "I am home."

Austin slowly opened his eyes, and smiled. "Hey, Pay." He slowly wrapped his arm around and brought her closer to him.

Payson kissed him on the lips, "Did you miss me?"

Austin smirked, "Of course. How was dinner with Kaylie?"

"Good," Payson began. "I told her we were a couple."

Austin raised one eyebrow, "How did she take it?"

Payson shrugged, "Fine. I didn't tell her I was pregnant."

"Why not?" Austin asked.

"Austin, I didn't want her to die from shock." Payson said.

Austin laughed a little, "I don't think she would die."

"Well I wasn't going to take that risk, Austin." Payson began, "Besides I am just going to tell the girls all at once when we are all together."

"Have fun with that," Austin muttered. "You are going to deal with all three of them freaking out."

"Aren't you supposed to be supportive?" Payson asked, as she slowly got out of bed.

"I am just telling you the truth, Payson. Not everyone is going to take it as easy as your parents or the girls at the gym." He said. "My parents are still in a stage of shock, and my sister is halfway out of the shock stage."

"When did you tell your family?" Payson asked.

"Tonight when they called," Austin answered. "They want to visit too."

Payson sighed, "Great, when are they coming?"

Austin shrugged, "I don't know."

"Okay, let's talk about this tomorrow its late." Payson suggested as she walked in the bathroom to take a shower.

"Fine," He said, as Payson closed door.

Payson sighed as she stepped into the hot shower; now did she not only have a reunion with friends to worry about, but a reunion with Austin's family.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note: <span>I hoped you enjoyed, and thanks for reading! Thanks to everyone who review the last chapter! Please review! Look out for chapter twenty eight!


	28. Chapter 28

Author's Note: I don't own _Make It Or Break It_.

Chapter Twenty-Eight

* * *

><p>The day of the reunion, Payson awoke to the sound of never ending text message coming from her friends.<p>

"Turn it off," A grumpy half asleep Austin mumbled.

Payson rolled her eyes as she grabbed her phone of the nightstand, and turned it on silent. "The reunion is today."

"Pay, I love you, but I can you let me get like five more minutes of sleep?" Austin pleaded.

Payson smiled placing a kiss on the top of his forehead, "Go back to sleep." Austin nodded and closed his eyes, going back to sleep.

Payson slowly got out of bed, and grabbed her phone. She opened the messages as she walked into the bathroom.

_Just landed in Boulder! _The first text message from Emily read.

The next was from Lauren and it said, "_At my dad's so what is the plan for today?"_

Payson put her phone dad on the counter, as she went digging in one of the drawers looking for her curling iron. After finding it, she plugged into the socket then continued to read her messages.

_"Breakfast at my parents around nine thirty."_ Kaylie text read, followed by another. _"House is all to ourselves, mom and dad went to Denver for the day."_

Payson put her phone back. She sighed as she picked up her curling iron and began curling her hair. Payson hadn't sleep well at all the night before. She was up half the night worrying over what to say, and the girls would react. Surely, by now Kaylie would have told at least Lauren about Payson's and Austin's relationship. The only person that would be totally shock would be Emily.

"Pay," The now awake Austin began as he walked into the bathroom. "Are you eating breakfast?"

Payson shook her head, "No, I am having breakfast at Kaylie's with the girls."

"How long are the girls staying?" Austin asked.

Payson put down her curling iron, "A couple of days, why?"

"I was just wondering, my parents might be coming to visit in a couple of days." Austin answered.

Payson turned and looked at Austin, "Might, when are you going to know if they are coming to visit or not?"

Austin shrugged, "Payson it's my parents, they are a little unpredictable."

Payson nodded, she had meet Austin's parents only a handful of times. In those few times she had meet them, they seemed different. Austin's mom seemed a stuck in the seventies, with her peace and far out attitude. His dad on the other hand was more conservative then Austin's mother, with his southern manners. Together they just made an odd couple, and it was hard for Payson to believe that they were actually Austin's parents.

"So is your sister coming?" Payson asked wearily. Austin's sister was a sore subject. His sister still had issues, and Austin couldn't stand watching her throw away her life. The last Payson knew of Austin even talking about his sister was year ago, when she had flunked out of college.

"No." Austin said. "She's not coming; my parents finally got her to go live with my aunt who is psychologist."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Payson questioned as she picked up her curling iron to finish curling her hair.

Austin shook his head, "No, I don't want to talk about it." He paused, "We do have Frosted Flakes in the kitchen?" He asked changing the subject.

"I think so, go check." Payson said.

Austin smiled as he left. Payson frowned as she finished curling her hair, she wish Austin would talk about his family with her. She felt as if he was keeping something from her.

…

Payson pulled into the Cruz's driveway like she had done so many times before as a teenager. She couldn't help feel a little bit excited about seeing her old friends again; they had been like sister growing up. As teenagers they were the only ones that knew exactly what was going in her life and the some of the few people that could relate.

"Payson!" Lauren yelled from the doorway, as Payson got out of her car. "Hurry up; you're the last one here!"

Payson smiled as she walked to the house, "It's good to see you too Lauren."

"Great to you see you, Pay." Lauren replied as Payson walked into the house. "So I heard you have a new little boy toy."

Payson sighed, as she shrugged off her coat. "Austin's isn't a boy toy."

Lauren shut the door, "Whatever you say, Payson. Come one everyone is in the kitchen." Lauren grabbed Payson's wrist as they walked to the kitchen.

"Look who I found!" Lauren announced as they walked into the kitchen.

"Payson!" Emily yelled hopping off the bar stool she was sitting on to go hug Payson.

"Hey Em," Payson said as Emily released her from a giant hug. "How was Tokyo?"

Emily shrugged, "Not my favorite place in the world."

"So Emily how is your rock-star?" Lauren asked, she was now sitting down at the kitchen table a champagne flute in hand.

Emily hopped back on the bar stool that she was sitting on before, "Fine. He's busy being a rock-star."

"So Lauren who are you dating now?" Kaylie asked as she placed a tray of biscuits onto a plate.

"No one, I enjoy being single." Lauren paused, "How do you like being engaged?"

Kaylie pulled out a stack of plates from the cabinet before responding, "It's nothing different. I've been engaged for over a year now." Lauren was about to say something but then Kaylie cut her off, "Is everyone ready for breakfast? I have biscuits, bacon, eggs, toast, and some breakfast casserole my mom cook. I even have mimosas."

They rest of breakfast the girls didn't talk about boys. They mostly laughed about old inside jokes, and things they couldn't believe they worn back in the day.

"Do you remember how I would braid my hair in some weird way for every meet?" Lauren asked after the girls had finished breakfast.

"Of course we do," Payson began, "you braided your hair every day."

Kaylie smiled, "Do you remember for the trials she had braided her hair, and it look like she had cornrows?"

"I am pretty sure her hair was in cornrows." Emily said.

Lauren bit her lip, "It was, and it took me forever to do."

Kaylie rolled her eyes, "Come on girls, let's go watch some TV."

The girls moved into the living room, Lauren and Kaylie sat on one coach, while Emily and Payson on another.

"What should we watch?" Kaylie asked as picked the remote up and turned the TV on. When there was no response, Kaylie flipped threw channels.

"Wait, stop here!" Emily said, the channel was playing a run of Nationals.

"Nationals?" Payson groaned; she did not want to watch them again.

Emily stared at the TV, "I was in France, during Nationals I didn't get to see them."

"Neither did I," Kaylie replied.

Lauren sighed, "I didn't either. Instead I was stuck in the library studying with my lab partner."

"I was there," Payson paused, "For every second of the whole meet."

Austin appeared on the screen being interviewed about the Rock, "And there is your boy toy, Payson."

Emily gasped, "You and Austin are dating?"

Payson nodded, "Yes, and for the second time Lauren, Austin isn't my boy toy."

"How did you two even start dating?" Kaylie asked.

Payson shrugged, "It just kind of happened."

"We want details," Lauren paused. "We aren't living this room until you give us them."

"That's a little bit over dramatic, Lo." Kaylie replied.

Lauren rolled her eyes, "It's not every day Payson gets a boyfriend."

Payson's eyes widen, "You're acting as if Austin is my first boyfriend."

"Do you seriously count Nicky Russo, and Max?" Lauren asked.

Payson nodded, "I count Max, maybe not Nicky. Then there was," Payson stopped herself from saying Sasha. The girls still didn't know about the relationship between her and their old coach.

"Then Sasha, if you count him because you never told us." Lauren continued, as Payson's jaw dropped.

"You knew?" Payson asked.

Lauren rolled her eyes, "Payson did you really think you be able to hide a relationship from us?"

Payson bit her lip, "I thought I did."

"We all kind of knew Payson," Emily admitted.

"It was kind of obvious for us that something was going on." Kaylie added.

Payson look down, "I am sorry I didn't tell you three; I was just a little worried about people finding out."

"Let's move on from the Sasha subject." Emily began, "It is kind of weird talking about Payson dating our old coach."

The girls nodded, and Lauren continued listing of Payson's boyfriends. "Then there was Jesse, an Olympic track star, and a world class jerk." Lauren paused, "Now you have Austin Tucker, an Olympic gymnast, and a world class hottie."

"If you two ever had kids they would be unbeatable gymnasts." Emily out of the blue said; Payson looked away from her friends as her eyes widen.

"Your right," Kaylie agreed. "They would probably know how to do back handsprings before they could walk."

Lauren laughed, "They would totally walk around the house on their hands." Emily, Lauren and Kaylie busted out in laughter.

"Why aren't you laughing Pay?" Kaylie asked.

Payson sighed, "I need to tell you guys something."

"What?" Lauren asked still laughing, "You and Austin already have a super gymnast on the way? She joked.

Payson nodded, "I am pregnant." It was silent.

"You are pregnant?" Kaylie asked her eyes still wide.

"Its Austin's right?" Lauren questioned.

"Of course its Austin's!" Payson answered. "Why would you ask a questioned like that?"

Lauren shrugged, "I am just marking sure. I just found out you were dating the guy."

"How long have you even been dating Austin?" Emily finally spoke.

Payson thought for a second, "Today would be exactly two months and a week."

"You are already pregnant and you have been dating him only for two months?" Lauren began. "Payson, that is not like you to sleep with a guy that you have only dated for two months."

Payson opened her mouth to respond but Emily spoke before her. "How far along are you?"

"Thirteen weeks," Payson answered Emily's question.

"You slept with Austin before you starting dating?" Kaylie's voice rose.

"Payson!" Lauren yelled. "You weren't even dating?"

Payson's jaw dropped, "Lauren you were the one that slept with everyone when we were teenagers."

"I didn't sleep with everyone!" Lauren defended herself.

"You slept with Carter when Kaylie was still dating him, and you tried to sleep with Max!" Payson yelled.

"You slept with one's of your friend's ex, and now your pregnant with his baby!" Lauren countered.

Payson shook her head, "Kaylie cheated on Austin! I am pretty sure that meant she didn't care about him."

"I so cared about Austin!" Kaylie shouted.

"Stay out of this!" Payson and Lauren said in unison.

Lauren stood up from the coach, "You think I am slut, you dated the coach!"

"Sasha and I only kissed like four times in the whole six months we dated!" Payson stood up to.

"What about you and Jesse?" Lauren began, "You were always at his side!"

"Only because you had slept with him before we dated!" Payson paused, "Why are we fighting, about ancient history?"

Lauren shrugged, "I don't know, we do at every one of these reunions."

"Truce?" Payson suggested.

"Truce." Lauren agreed as the two shook hands. They both slowly went and sat back down on the couches they were sitting on before.

Kaylie sighed, "So now that the annual Lauren and Payson fight is over, what are you and Austin's plans?"

Payson looked at Kaylie, "What do you mean by plans?"

"Like are you two going to live together, get married, are you having a boy or a girl." Kaylie listed.

"Oh," Payson leaned back on the couch. "We are looking for a house, one big enough for a baby to grew up in."

"Are you two thinking about getting married?" Emily asked.

Payson shrugged, "We really haven't talked about that. I mean we only have been together for two months; I don't think were thinking about getting married."

"Payson you and Austin are already like a married couple." Lauren said. "You're having a baby together, and your looking for a house together. Why wouldn't you just make it official?"

"Official as get married?" Payson began, "I don't think the timing is right."

"Payson, a baby needs a mother and a father," Emily advised. "Take it from someone who only had a mother."

"I know, me and Austin are both going to be parents to the baby. We don't need to be married." Payson said, "I mean I always planned to be married before having a baby, but I don't want to get married just because I am having a baby."

Lauren smiled, "About we not talk about all the technicalities and we talk about all the fun stuff, like decorating baby nurseries."

"Lauren I don't even know if I am having a girl or a boy yet." Payson replied. "I think it's a little too early to be planning a nursery."

Lauren shook her head, "It can never be too early to start thinking about ideas." Lauren paused, "And we so need to plan you a baby shower to!"

Kaylie nodded, "We should!"

"I am only thirteen weeks," Payson reminded.

"Payson stop being a party pooper," Lauren scolded. "Let us have our fun. We'll have the baby shower later, but we have to plan it."

Payson watched as Lauren, Kaylie, and even Emily began brain storming about nursery and baby shower themes. She knew that no matter how far away they lived, they would always be supportive of her.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter, and thanks for reading! Emily in this story never got pregnant, so she still continued to be a gymnast. I have also decided I am going to split this story into parts, so I am thinking after chapter thirty and I will start part two. Part two will be separated for this story; it will most likely be under <em>For the First Time Part 2. <em>I just want to split it up so the story doesn't seem as long. Please review! Look out for chapter Twenty Nine.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own _Make It Or Break It_.

Chapter Twenty-Nine

The week of the reunion had been a blur for Payson. After the initial shock of finding out that Payson was pregnant, her friends became overly excited about the baby. Lauren and Kaylie were already picking out outfits, and Emily was thinking about goofy games they could play at a baby shower. Payson even joined in the fun, and began circling names in a a baby name book, that Lauren had bought for her. The days of their reunion were few and as soon as they had came to visit, they had left. There fun was over, and they had to go back to their lives. Emily was the first to go, Damon's tour was heading to Australia, and she had to go back. Lauren was the second she had a job waiting for her in Los Angeles as a assistant designer for a clothing company. Kaylie was the last to go. David was back in London, and she need to make sure everything was okay with his grandmother.

Their short week visit, made Payson realize how much she missed them; even if Lauren got in everyone's business, Kaylie was the annoying perfect housewife in training, and all Emily seem able to do was talk about Damon. Payson sighed looking at the picture of her friends that sat on her desk. Their visit had made going the Rock hard. Payson couldn't help but remember all the days they had spent together working towards their dreams.

"Payson," Austin began as he walked into her office. "You know how my parents said they would come and visit soon?"

Payson nodded, "Of course why?"

"There here." Austin said.

"There here?" Payson asked. "Your parents are here at the Rock right now?"

"Yes." Austin answered. "I told you they were unpredictable."

Payson eyes widen, "Austin did they not give you any notice?"

"No, do I need to define unpredictable for you?" Austin questioned, "Because I am pretty sure in the dictionary my parents are included in the definition of unpredictable."

"Austin now is not the time to smart aleck." Payson scolded. "Your unpredictable parents are downstairs, waiting probably on you to come back down with me."

Austin sighed, "Your right, they just kind of caught me off guard."

"What did they do just walk into the gym?" Payson asked as she got up from her seat.

"Yes that is exactly what they did." Austin replied, as held the door open for Payson. "I was watching Drew's routine and my mom came up and said surprise!"

Payson couldn't help but laugh a little, "She didn't."

"She did." Austin shook his head as the pair walked into the lobby where Austin's parents were.

Austin's parents were exactly how Payson remembered. Austin's mother dark brown hair was long and straight, she dressed in flared out jeans and a long, empire waist purple shirt. This time Payson could the resemblance of her and Austin. The chunky dark brown clogs on her feet added a few inches to her already tall height; making her only an inch shorter then her son. Her perfect circle shape glasses hid the dark brown eyes that she and Austin shared.

Austin and his father looked nothing alike. His father wore a dark brown shirt and khaki pants, which made him, look even paler. His salt and pepper was thin and short, unlike Austin's black thick hair. He wore a frown, not even a smirk like Austin usually walked around with.

"Mom, dad this is Payson." Austin introduced his parents, "Payson this is my mom and dad."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Tucker." Payson said.

Austin's mom smiled, "Call my Jenny honey, Mrs. Tucker makes me sound so old."

Payson nodded, as Austin began talking, "So when did you two get in Boulder?"

"About an hour ago," Jenny answered. "I told your father that the first thing I wanted to do was go see my little boy."

"Mom," Austin groaned. "I am twenty five, I am pretty sure I am not a little boy anymore."

Jenny rolled her eyes, "You're always going to be my little boy. Now, tonight your father and I want to take you and Payson out to dinner. So call us whenever you're done with work, okay?"

"I will mom," Austin replied.

"Good," Jenny paused. "I just wanted to stop by and tell you. Your father and I will be letting you get back to work."

"You're leaving already?" Austin asked. "You just got here."

Jenny sighed, "I know sweetie but me and your father need to go find the hotel, and rest. Then we need to call your sister and tell her we got here okay, and maybe we will even squeeze in some sight seeing before dinner."

Payson was starting to understand how unpredictable Austin's parents were, are at least his mother. "I get it mom," Austin crossed his arm over his chest. "I'll see you two later."

Jenny hugged her son, "I'll text you when we find hotel, bye sweetie."

"Bye mom," Austin hugged his mother back. "Drive safe."

Payson looked at the retreating backs of Austin's parents. The whole time she had only heard Jenny talk and never Austin's dad. "Austin why didn't you dad talk?"

"You will learn that my mother is motor mouth and does all the talking in my family." Austin answered, as Kim walked through the lobby doors.

"Who was that couple just leaving I've never seen them before?" Kim asked as she sat her stuff on the lobby desk.

"Austin parents." Payson informed her mother.

Kim gasped, "Of course the one day I come in late, I would miss Austin's parents. Payson why didn't you tell me they were coming."

"They kind of surprised us Kim." Austin said, "I am sure that they will want to meet you and Mark before they leave."

Kim sat down behind the lobby desk, "I would love to meet them, Austin. Tell them that me and Mark would love to have them over."

"Will do, Kim. I guess I should get back to coaching," Austin sighed as he slowly walked back into the gym.

"So," Kim began. "How were Austin's parents?"

Payson shrugged as she walked over closer to the desk, "Okay I guess. Austin's mom did all the talking."

"How long are they staying in town for?" Kim asked.

"I don't know mom," Payson began as she lean on the desk. "All I know is that me and Austin are going out to dinner with them tonight."

"Well, call me after dinner. I really would like to know a little bit about Austin's parents." Kim said.

Payson nodded, "Okay mom. I'll talk to you later; I have to go coach the level two girls."

"Have fun with that!" Kim mumbled as her daughter began walking into the gym.

…

Payson nervously drummed her fingers against the table; she and Austin had been waiting for his parents for what seem like ages, but was really only ten minuets.

"Payson relax," Austin placed his hand on top of hers. "It's just my parents, they don't bite."

Payson rolled her eyes, "Austin I've only meet your parents like twice; I can't help but be a little nervous."

"I thought I needed a bullet proof vest when I went over to your parents, but I didn't. The dinner with your parents ended without any casualties, and this one is too" Austin said.

"Austin, that's totally different. You already knew my parents, and had been over to dinner several times." She paused, "And the only reason my did didn't kill you was because your a Dodger fan, and he is too."

Austin took a sip of his drink then but it down, "You got love them Dodgers."

"Austin!" Payson turned around to see Jenny walking towards the table, Austin's father following behind her. "How are you two?" She asked as she sat down.

"Great, Austin replied. "How was your day?"

"Marvelous," Jenny began. "Your father and I went sightseeing, before coming to dinner. I have never see so many mountains in my life."

Austin raised one eyebrow, "Mom you're from Colorado."

"I was born in Colorado, I was raised in Los Angeles, and about a half dozen other places." Jenny corrected her son. "Your father on the other hand was born, and raised in Atlanta. I don't know how we ended up in living in Boston."

"Austin's gymnastics," Austin's father finally spoke. "Honey, that is why moved to Boston."

"Oh right." Jenny said. "How could I forget? Boston was the last gym you trained at before you went to Rock."

Austin nodded, "And six years later I am still here."

"So, Payson are you're originally from Boulder?" Jenny asked.

"I am originally from Minnesota. My family and I moved to Boulder when I was fourteen so I could train at the Rock." Payson answered.

Jenny nodded, "I have never been to Minnesota, Rick haven't you been?"

Austin's father, Rick looked at his wife, "Yes, I have on business."There was silence at the table after Rick spoke, but luckily the waiter came to the drink and dinner orders. It seemed like dinner dragged on, as Jenny blabber on about different things. All through dinner Jenny how talked about how excited she was to have a grandchild. She had even informed the waiter that Payson was pregnant when he had brought out the food.

"Jenny," Rick put his fork down. "Can you stop blabbering on, and acting as if everything is okay?"

Jenny looked down, "What do you mean? Everything is perfectly fine; we're going to have a grandbaby.'

"Everything isn't okay." Rick's voice rose, and Austin frowned. "Are son isn't married and is having a child, and he clearly hasn't grown up yet."

"Dad I am twenty five; I am not the bad boy you make me out to be." Austin countered.

"Do you think living together is enough to be a family?" Rick asked. "Austin you don't understand what it takes to be family. Marriage is one of the main things."

Payson eyes widen as Austin responded, "It's not like you and mom's being married help us be a family. You were gone half the time when me and sis were growing up."

"So I could pay for your gymnastics, and then your sister's rehab!" Rick argued. "I could have just travelled all around the country with you, your sister, and you mother but I had to work."

Austin shook his head, "More like you cheated on mom when you were suppose to be working!" People turned their heads and looked at the arguing father and son.

"Austin," Jenny hissed. "It's not the time and place."

Payson put her hand on Austin's shoulder, "Austin I have to agree with your mother."

"I have stayed silent for years," Austin began. "Dad you have no right to tell me that marriage is what it takes to be a family. You could have moved with the rest of the family, but you choose not to. You don't know what it takes to be in a family."

"I know had to provide for one," Rick argued. "Do you think running a gym is going to support you and your idea of a family?"

"It does already!" Austin ranted. "I don't even have to work, Dad. I made enough money to live off for the rest of my life with all the endorsements I did when I was still competing."  
>"Yes, your endorsements." Rick paused, "Austin Tucker the bad boy of gymnastics and ladies man."<p>

"Richard stop!" Jenny pleaded.. "We both know it was just an act."

Rick looked at Jenny, "We both know that you should be married when you have a child. That is what we did when you got pregnant with Austin."

"Is this what it is about?" Jenny asked. "The fact that our parents made us get married?"

Austin looked away from his parents. Payson placed her hand in his, "It's going to be okay," She whispered, Austin nodded, and turned back to watch his parents argue.

"It was the right thing to do! It still is." Rick replied to his wife.

Jenny rolled her eyes, "Rick is not the right thing. You would of never married me, if it wasn't for Austin."

"That isn't true." Rick defended.

"It is." Jenny replied. "Don't force our son to make the same mistake we did."

…

Austin didn't speak the rest of the night. Payson didn't know what to do, and as she tossed and turned she couldn't help but worry about Austin.

"Austin are you up?" Payson asked to the sleeping Austin.

Austin slowly opened his eyes, "Is something wrong?" He asked, Payson's face looked worried and concerned.

"No, everything is fine. I just can't sleep." Payson admitted.

"Well try to we have a long day at the Rock tomorrow." Austin said as he began to close his eyes again.

Payson sighed, "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Austin sat up, and looked at Payson. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know you argued with your dad, and then your dad argued with your mom in a restaurant?" Payson said.

Austin shrugged, "Its fine, Pay. I am use to it, its normal."

"That's normal?" Payson gasped. "Austin, a family isn't supposed to fight like that on a normal basis."

"Well, my family does." Austin looked at Payson, "My dad wasn't the marrying type, and his parents forced him to marry my mother when she got pregnant."

"Why do they stay together?" Payson asked. "It's obvious they don't love each other."

Austin looked away, "They stay together for my sister. She wouldn't be able to handle my parent's getting divorce."

"Austin," Payson sighed. "I don't know what to say."

Austin wrapped his arms around Payson, "You don't have to say anything. Don't worry about my parents okay? They are going back to Boston in a couple of days."

"I am not worried about your parents." Payson said, "I am worried about you.'

"Don't I am use to my parents." Austin kissed the top of Payson's head. "I am never going to be like them."

Payson looked at Austin, "You could never be like them."

"I love you Payson." Austin sighed, "But maybe my dad was right maybe it is better for parents to be married."

Payson eyes widen. "I am not ready to get married Austin."

"I am not either," Austin replied. "I love you, but I don't want to get married just because we're having a baby."

"My thoughts exactly," Payson agreed. "Parents don't have to be married to be good parents; they just have to love the kid."

Austin nodded, "I already do love our baby."

Payson smiled, "I do too." She knew that she and Austin may not be married, but they would love their child no matter what. Married or not, they would be the best parents they could be.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Thanks for reading I hoped you enjoyed! Please review, and thanks to those you have reviewed previous chapters! Look out for chapter thirty of Part Two, I think I might end this part here.<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own _Make It Or Break It_.

Chapter Thirty

Payson couldn't be more relieved that Austin's parents were on a plane back to Boston. During their short one week visit, Austin was different. He was more protective, more serious, and easily stressed out; he wasn't the sarcastic fun-loving guy that Payson knew he was. She had never seen him act the way he did around his parents. It made her realize how little about his family she knew about; or his life before they had met all those years ago at the Rock.

"Its a classic two story house," Payson's realtor said, as Payson snapped out her reverie. She and Austin had been looking at houses all morning; Payson though had been lost in her thoughts about her and Austin's relationship.

"Its okay," Austin began, "What do you think about it Pay?"

Payson shrugged, it was just another cookie-cutter two story house; probably overpriced, because of the hardwood floor, and the view of the mountains. "I think it looks like the five other houses we seen today."

The realtor nodded, and then suddenly her eyes twinkled. "You know, I think I may know of the perfect house."

Payson didn't get excited, the realtor had said that five house earlier. "Okay, then can we go see it?"

"Yes." The realtor replied in a chirpy voice. "Just follow behind me, it's very easy to get lost on the way there.'

"Great." Austin mumbled under his breath as they left the house. "Hopefully it won't be in another subdivision."

"Hopefully, it will least have different paint colors." Payson added, "I don't think I can stand seeing the same color scheme."

Austin laughed a little as he took out his keys and unlocked the car. "I agree."

"Austin!" The realtor yelled, as she opened the door to her car. "Take a left on the main road, go down two miles then take a right on the blue street sign."

"See you there Stacey." Austin said, before getting into his truck. "Why did we pick her as a realtor?"

Payson closed her door, "I don't know, my mom found her us."

"Next time, maybe we should put more thought into the realtor." Austin paused as he cranked the truck, "You won't be the only one going crazy if this house looks exactly the same."

Payson rolled her eyes, "Its worse than when you were interviewing coaches the other day."

"I would love to work at the Rock," Austin began to mimic the coaches he had interviewed. Austin and Payson had sat through hours of interviewing coaches that had the same answers to all of their questions it seem like. "It is a wonderful establishment that produces Olympians."

Payson laughed a little, "I have given up on the coach search, Austin. I know I won't be able to handle one more interview."

"Thank, Pay. Leave me alone with the robotic coaches; some of them were worse than Nicky Russo." Austin smirked a little.

Payson looked out the window and saw a little blue street sign ahead, "Austin the turn is coming up."  
>Austin nodded as he slowly turned onto the street. As they drove down the street Austin notice no house, "Well we are defiantly not in a subdivision."<p>

"Are you sure this is the right street?" Payson asked.

"Well, Stacey is in front of us." Austin answered, "If this is the wrong street, we need to change realtors."

Payson was about to respond but then she saw the gorgeous house at the end of the road. "We might not need to do that."

"It does look different." Austin said as he slowly stopped the truck and put into park.

"And it's not a subdivision." Payson added as she got out of the truck. "It's beautiful." There in front of Payson stood a two story brick house with a huge porch that wrapped around the whole house. It had crisp white shutters that framed the huge windows beside the huge French doors.

"Let's go inside then." Stacey said

the house wasn't defiantly not like any of the other houses that Payson and Austin's had seen. The moment Payson had stepped in it she already felt like it was home. She could see her and Austin's child running up and down the grand staircase that was the first thing she saw when she walked into the house. As she walked through the kitchen, she could see her mother teaching her how to cook things. It the living room with the huge vaulted ceilings and the huge windows, she could picture Austin setting up a ridiculously tall Christmas tree.

"So what do you think about this one Pay?" Austin asked.

"This is it." Payson replied. "This is the house."

...

"Whose car is in our driveway?" Payson asked as Austin pulled into the lake house's driveway.

Austin shrugged, "We're about to find out." He put in the truck in park, and slowly got out. "Stay in here and let check the house out."

Payson rolled her eyes, "I am not waiting in the truck, Austin. It's probably nothing."

"I would prefer you wait in the truck, Pay." Austin said as he walked to the house. Payson sighed, she hated being protected. She wasn't some dismal in distress that needed Superman to come save her, or in this case Austin.

"Too bad," Payson opened the door and got out. "I am coming behind if you like it or not!" She yelled to Austin who was now out of her sight. Payson quickly walked up the path that led to the front door. There sitting on the patio was a girl sitting on her suitcase. Austin was just staring at her.

Payson put her hand on Austin's shoulders, and then looked at the girl. She was Austin; everything about her looked like Austin but more feminine. "Austin, who is this?"  
>Austin looked at Payson, "This is my sister, Brooklyn."<p>

"You must be Payson," Brooklyn flipped her hair, as she stood, offering her hand to Payson. Payson wearily shook it; apparently it was just not Austin's parents who were unpredictable. "Mom told me about how you were looking for a coach, and here I am."

Austin raised one eyebrow, "Aren't you suppose to be with Aunt Carrie in Sad Diego?"

Brooklyn rolled her brown eyes, "I told her I was coming here Austin. I am twenty three, your acting as if I am a teenager still."

"Maybe because you act like your still a teenager sis." Austin countered. "Look I am glad to see you but I don't know if you're exactly qualified to coach."

"I was the top gymnast in collegiate gymnastics, until I quite." Brooklyn said.

"Austin, Payson whispered. "She has a point."

Austin looked at Payson, "Brook can't coach, Pay."

"Why don't you let her try," Payson pleaded. "She's your sister Austin. Besides, I would rather not have one the robotic coaches."

"I may be used for people talking about me right in front me." Brooklyn began, "But that doesn't me that I like it."

Austin smirked, "Same old Brooklyn."

"I am not the old one, that's you." Brooklyn remarked, as she picked up her suitcase. "Are you going to make me stay out here are we going to go in soon?"

Austin pulled out his keys from his pocket, and went to the door and unlocked it. "We'll talk later."

"Why later, why don't we talk now?" Brooklyn walked through the door.

"I personally don't want to fight with you today." Austin replied as he and Payson walked through the door. "I would have had like if you had given me a heads up before you came."

"Where you would be the fun in that?"

"Easy, I get to prepare comebacks especially for you."

Brooklyn rolled her eyes, "I didn't come to listen to your lame jokes, Austin. I came because I want to coach."

"Me and Payson will think about it, Brook." Austin sincerely said. "But we'll think about it later, because I have to get Payson to a doctor's appointment."

Payson's eyes widen, "I totally forgot about that. Let me go get a water bottle, then we can leave." Payson scurried off to kitchen leaving the brother and sister alone.

"You know I am best choice for the Rock." Brooklyn announced. "I am family, and I know what I am doing."

Austin looked at his sister, "I told you me and Payson will think about it. Now you can stay in the guest bedroom its the second door on the left, right down the hallway."

Brooklyn nodded, "Thank Austin. I've missed you."

"I missed you too, sis." He said as he hugged his little sister, "Don't try to get into too much trouble while me and Payson are gone."

Brooklyn pulled away from her brother's hug, "I promise I won't destroy your house." Austin looked at his sister, "Okay! I promise that I won't try to destroy your house." Brooklyn smiled.

…

"I think we should let your sister coach." Payson suggested. She and Austin were in the examination room waiting for the doctor to come in.

Austin sighed, "I don't know if that's a good idea with Brook's history."

"So would you rather have a robot as a coach?" Payson asked.

"No, but Brooklyn has never coached; she doesn't know the first thing about being around kids." Austin said.

Payson rolled her eyes, "She knows gymnastics. Austin she's your sister give her a chance."

"I don't know if I can with her history Payson." Austin began, "She didn't quite collegiate gymnastics she flunked out of school. She's twenty three and she still acts like a teenager."

"Well, maybe this will help her grew up Austin." Payson said placing her hand on his knee. "I know you love your sister, Austin. You just need to put her past behind you, and let her have a try at this."

"Maybe your right," Austin lowered his voice.

The door swung open, as Payson was about to respond. "So how are you doing today Ms. Keeler?" Payson's doctor asked as she walked through the door.

"Good," Payson replied.

"Okay, then hop up on the examination table and we will get started." The doctor said.

It wasn't the first time that Payson had been to the doctor's office. After her miscarriage of the twin, she had went to the doctor's office on weekly basis for three weeks. The first time the her doctor, Doctor Langley had put the could gel on her stomach it had been a shock. Now it was about the sixth time Payson had an ultrasound she felt like a pro at it.

"Look Austin the baby sucking its thumb." Payson smiled pointing at the small fuzzy picture of their baby on the screen.

Austin smiled, as laced his fingers in between Payson's, "It sure is."

"Do you two want to find out if it is a girl or boy?" Doctor Langley asked.

Payson looked at Austin, "Want to, do you?"

Austin nodded, "Sure doc."

Doctor Langley slowly moved the Doppler around Payson's stomach. The doctor zoomed in focusing the picture of the baby a little bit better, before smiling. "It looks like you two are going to have a little girl."

Austin couldn't help but grin. He had always wanted a little girl; a little princess with Payson's blue eyes and his attitude. They would be a family him, Payson and their little girl. "Payson, we're going have a girl."

"I know, Austin." Payson smiled. "We're having a girl."

**The End**

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: Thanks for reading! This is the last chapter of this story. I will probably make a second part, but it will be a little while until I start it. I hoped that everyone has enjoyed this story and thanks for reading for it! Also thanking for all of those that review and have provided feedback. This was my first fan fiction and I appreciated the review very much.


End file.
